


Quid pro quo

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cylon are people but enemies, F/M, No war
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Агенты ЦРУ и АНБ недолюбливают друг друга, в общем-то за дело, и стараются не работать вместе. Но однажды задания двух агентов пересекаются. Знакомьтесь, Лиланд Джозеф Адама, простой бухгалтер — или не простой? или не бухгалтер? Знакомьтесь, Кара Трейс, стажер из саппорта — или совсем не стажер, а хакер? или не только хакер?
Relationships: Cally Henderson Tyrol/Galen Tyrol, Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлен лихими и зачастую пародийными сюжетами сериалов «Чак», «Белый Воротничок» и, конечно, бондианой Яна Флеминга, т.е. автор просит все считать выдумкой и не повторять в домашних условиях.  
> \--  
> Quid pro quo* — (латынь) услуга за услугу; договор об обмене ценными вещами (в законодательстве); «я делаю одолжение тебе, а ты мне» (разговор).

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

— Так-так, — пробормотала Кара Трейс, пока ее пальцы порхали по клавиатуре. — Посмотрим-ка.

Она, не отрываясь от монитора, подняла кружку с черной бурдой — именно в нее четыре часа назад превратился неплохой кофе, — и отпила. Поморщилась, но тут на экране появились результаты запроса, и она, забыв посмотреть, что такое пьет, шмякнула кружку на стол.

— Попался! — ухмыльнулась она компьютеру или вернее базе данных отдела кадров «Пайкон Индастрис».

Спасибо новым утилитам Келли и шефу, нашедшему два мешка корпоративных бумаг, которые сотрудники поленились сунуть в шредер. И спасибо ее многочасовому терпению и бессонной ночи. Хотя сервер проводок оказался вне зоны доступа, она могла шарить в базе отдела кадров совершенно безнаказанно.

Если нельзя из дома попасть в бухгалтерию компании, то можно пойти и другим путем. Она прописала себя саппортом расчетной системы, начинающим работу в «Пайкон Индастрис» с утра понедельника, то есть через три часа. Никто ничего не заметит, она придет на работу, познакомится с коллегами, войдет в систему и посмотрит на нужные ей движения по конкретному счету. Это будет самая короткая карьера молодого начинающего специалиста.

Довольная собой, напевая под нос, она потянулась и увидела кружку. Пора, пора лететь на кухню и варить новый кофе. Ложиться спать бессмысленно, хороший завтрак, душ, пробежка, еще один душ — и она будет свежее всего офисного планктона.

Она перемолола кофе и высыпала его в турку. Наливая воду, улыбнулась, представив себе свой новый отдел. Большая компания, миллион людей. Кодексы, этикеты, дресс-код — как все забавно.

Хм.

Сплошная бюрократия. Это плюс, никому не придет в голову проверить, как она попала в штат. Но...

Кара нахмурилась.

С другой стороны, нужные ей доступы будут давать в лучшем случае неделю. Ждать — не вариант. Особенно когда можно пойти другим путем.

Она вернулась к компьютеру, к открытой базе. Нашла казначейство и быстро пробежалась по списку имен и должностям. Глава департамента был в лечебном отпуске и его временно замещал Лиланд Джозеф Адама.

Кара вытащила его досье. Посмотрела на фото. Еще раз потянулась за кружкой и отпила своей бурды.

Нет, сегодня ей определенно везло.

Старший бухгалтер, четыре года стажа, в «Пайкон Индастрис» четвертый месяц, только прошел испытательный срок. Честные глаза, упрямый подбородок.

А вполне ничего. Если он вполовину так же хорош, как на фото, то это приятный бонус. Нужен лишь правильный подход.

Она задала поиск в открытых источниках и нашла только страничку выпускников бизнес-школы Стэнфорда. Быстрый серфинг по личным запасам — паре не очень легальных баз — и она получила его оценки.

Да он еще и ботаник. Явно из того сорта парней, которые в универе только и учатся, не обращая внимания на соблазны, а потом усердно работают, чтобы отбить кредиты за образование.

Кстати, налоговая декларация — безупречная.

Аренда — крошечная квартира в пригороде Ди-Си. Последняя станция метро и пешком еще минут десять.

— Ну что ж, бухгалтер, приятно познакомиться? — Кара отсалютовала фотографии своей чашкой и выпила залпом, не морщась.

Она даже не заметила, что воняет горелым: как выяснилось через три часа, кофе на кухне из турки не только убежал, но уже и запекся отличной, непробиваемой коркой.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Лиланд Джозеф Адама — только когда сердится мама, а для остальных Ли — утро понедельника начал как обычно. Подъем в семь утра, два километра трусцой вокруг квартала, быстрый душ, чашка кофе и сэндвич на ходу. Одеться, почистить зубы, побриться и нырнуть в метро. Все выверено до секунды, доведено до автоматизма, поэтому ничего удивительного, что за десять минут до начала рабочего дня он уже проверял опубликованные ставки. В течение часа приходили сотрудники и также утыкались в свои мониторы, и Ли, не глядя, здоровался с ними. Пока он замещал начальника, приходилось помимо своей работы выполнять и всякую административку: согласовывать переводы, выделение денег из бюджета и выполнять самые разные распоряжения сверху. В плотном потоке дел он едва вспоминал про обед, но как всегда ровно в два спускался на второй этаж в фуд-корт и съедал без удовольствия полезный белковый ланч.

Его никто не беспокоил, и он как правило ни с кем не общался. Но сегодня за его привычным столиком сидела блондинка. Она совсем не вписывалась в серый корпоративный твид в своих огромных берцах, брюках хаки со множеством карманов и ярко-зеленой майке. Хуже того. Перед ней стояла картошка фри и лежал завернутый в бумагу бургер. Стакан кока-колы дополнял картину нездорового питания.

Ли содрогнулся.

— А мне плевать, — заявила она.

— Простите? — удивился он.

— Да нездоровая, но еда. Питательно. Быстро. Эффективно. Но не бойся, тебя это я есть не заставлю. Да что стоишь, садись.

Она своим берцем пнула ножку пластикового стула напротив нее, и тот гостеприимно отъехал от стола.

— Спасибо, — оглушено выдавил не Ли, а целый Лиланд Джозеф Адама — так неловко ему не было, даже когда его отчитывала мама.

— Кара Трейс. — Блондинка сунула ему руку, и Ли ее рассеяно пожал.

— Ли.

Он аккуратно расстелил салфетку и взялся за приборы.

— Чем занимаешься, Ли?

Ли пожал плечами.

— Я бухгалтер.

Кара душераздирающе зевнула.

— Прости. Меня всегда от счетов спать тянет.

— Бывает. И не только у тебя. А кем ты работаешь?

— Я в саппорте.

— Ты? — снова удивился Ли.

— А что? Не похоже?

— То есть если у меня сломается сеть, ты придешь ее чинить?

— Ага-ага. — Кара поманила его пальцем, и когда он чуть наклонился, придвинулась и громким шепотом начала: — Ты звонишь, а я прихожу и сразу под стол, проверять сетевой провод. А тебе, конечно, звонят, и ты забываешь, что ведутся технические работы, садишься и плотно задвигаешь стул. А потом моя голова оказывается возле твоей ширинки, и когда ты уронишь трубку, а я вылезу, то коллеги в отделе из зависти завалят тебя подколками.

От шепота неприятно щекотало ухо, и Ли чувствовал, как тепло заливает не только ухо, но и щеку с шеей.

Кара громко расхохоталась, и он невольно отпрянул от нее.

— Мечтать не вредно, Ли. Нет, не приду. Но вот если тебе нужно будет помочь с каким-нибудь нестандартным запросом... То я могу обеспечить поддержку.

Вот теперь горело все лицо. Но ее тон несколько не вписывался в корпоративный кодекс, что Ли не мог не подыграть ей.

— Насколько нестандартен должен быть запрос? — спросил он.

И даже усмехнулся.

— Все зависит... — Кара взяла паузу и впилась в него взглядом.

У нее были удивительные каре-зеленые глаза.

— От твоей фантазии.

С фантазией, как назло, было туго, но он собрался с духом и героически выдал:

— Как насчет вместе поужинать?

— Выпить, — поправила его Кара. — «Катапульту» знаешь?

Ли помотал головой.

— Не доходя до чайнатауна. — Она выхватила салфетку и расставила на ней солонку, перечницу и горчицу. — Вот, от конгресса налево, потом прямо по проспекту, не доходя до чайнатауна, по левую руку будет старый паб.

Ли смотрел на схему секунд пять, отпечатывая ее в своем мозгу.

— Хорошо. В шесть?

— В семь. И не опаздывай.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Конечно, как только он вернулся на рабочее место, весь разговор в фуд-корте выветрился из головы. И он опомнился только к половине седьмого. До «Катапульты» пришлось бежать: пиджак перекинут через руку, галстук смят в правом кармане брюк. Он успел. Впритык, за две минуты до часа икс, но успел. У входа он притормозил, отдышался, снова надел галстук и попытался его разгладить — тщетно.

Кара — нога закинута на ногу — уже сидела за стойкой и разговаривала о чем-то с барменом. Она, будто почувствовав его взгляд, обернулась и, увидев, радостно махнула рукой.

Он совсем не изящно приземлился на табурет рядом, потому что глазел на нее и улыбался.

— Ты что, сюда бежал?

— Нет, — выпалил Ли, но Кара взяла салфетку и провела ей по его лбу. Поймала с поличным. — Да. — выдохнул он.

— Зачем?

— Ты сказала не опаздывать.

— И часто ты так не опаздываешь?

— Иногда бывает. Но в свое оправдание хочу сказать, что еще ни разу никуда не опоздал.

Кара улыбнулась.

— Как думаешь, шеф, достоин он попробовать твою зеленую фею? — спросила она у бармена, который так и остался стоять около нее: паб в понедельник вечером никому не был нужен.

— Зеленую фею? — переспросил Ли.

Бармен осмотрел его внимательно, поставил на стойку две небольшие рюмки, совершенно пустые, и ушел.

— Зеленую фею пили в начале прошлого века, — объяснила Кара. — Потом она долго была под запретом. Сейчас разрешили, конечно, но немного не по тому рецепту. Но никто не мешает ее не покупать, а делать самим. Для себя. Шеф делает. И угощает избранных.

Ли нахмурился.

— Ты предлагаешь мне выпить абсента? По старому рецепту? С большим содержанием туйона, что ли?

— Именно. Тебе не помешает немного расслабиться. Может даже чуть-чуть потерять голову. Но если ты трусишь...

Кара не оставила Ли возможности отказаться. Во-первых, он сам ее пригласил, и не пить, что выбрала она — невежливо. А во-вторых, она решит, будто он боится.

Голову терять не хотелось совсем, но он нутром чуял, что знакомство их закончится, если он не выпьет этот чертов абсент.

Он улыбнулся в ответ и не совсем искренне. И тут же получил похвалу:

— А я в тебе не ошиблась! — Кара хлопнула его по плечу. — Не дрейфь, будет весело.

Шеф вернулся с огромной бутылкой. Он аккуратно разлил изумрудный напиток по рюмкам, достал зажигалку и поджег спиртное.

Кара схватила свою рюмку, длинным выдохом потушила огонь.

— За знакомство!

И выпила ее залпом.

Ли совсем не хотелось следовать за ней, но он поднял рюмку, задул огонь и быстро, пока хватало силы воли, проглотил адское пойло.

Экстремально крепкий, горький огонь лизнул его пищевод, и Ли представил, что вот так себя и чувствуют настоящие драконы, у которых внутри пламя. Он даже постарался не дышать в сторону Кары.

— Ого, шеф. Смотри-ка. Он прошел твой тест.

— И твой тост, — выпалил Ли.

Он не хотел ничего говорить, но у него просто вырвалось. Слава богу, только фраза, а не пламя. Он представил себе, как будет изрыгать огненные слова, и засмеялся.

— Шеф, добавки!

— Нет, Старбак — Шеф закрутил крышку бутылки. — Хорошего помаленьку. Завтра вам на работу. Давай, по чашке кофе с коньяком сделаю.

И отошел от них.

— Ты ему понравился. — Кара толкнула Ли локтем. — Иначе он прикончил бы тебя сегодня своей выпивкой.

— Ему? А тебе?

Кара провела пальцем по его левой чуть приподнявшейся брови. Взяла другой рукой за подбородок и развернула к себе.

— Угадай.

— Ладно, — усмехнулся Ли.

Если он почти превратился в огнедышащего дракона, то и Кара тоже, ведь и она пила эту отраву. Поэтому совершенно безопасно смотреть ей в лицо и даже опалять своим дыханием.

— Почему Старбак? — поинтересовался он, впиваясь взглядом ей в глаза, пытаясь достать до ее мозга и воочию увидеть мысли. Говорят же, что они материальны.

— А... — У Кары дернулось одно плечо. — Это ошибки молодости.

Ли скептично хмыкнул.

— Какие могут быть ошибки молодости у молодого специалиста из саппорта?

Кара подвинулась ближе, почти касаясь его лба своим лбом.

— Я расскажу. Если ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь о себе. Что-нибудь неудобное. Стыдное. Поступок, которым ты не гордишься.

— Quid pro quo, — кивнул Ли. — Договорились.

Кара отвела взгляд, провела пальцем по царапине на барной стойке.

— Старбак — так меня знают в сети. Я любопытная очень... была. И лазила куда не стоит.

Картинка сложилась.

— Хакер.

Она выпрямилась и расправила плечи, довольная собой.

— Моя вина.

— И тебя взяли в «Пайкон Индастрис»...

— Мне предложили сделку с жесткими условиями. Я сотрудничаю или иду в тюрьму. Сам понимаешь, что я выбрала.

Ли рассмеялся.

— Что? Что тут смешного?

— Ты не стыдишься, ты хвастаешься.

— Да что ты понимаешь!

— Думаю, все. Тебе неудобно не за любопытство или что-то незаконное. А за то, что попалась и пошла на сделку.

— Черт, я слишком трезвая для таких признаний. Шеф!

— Кофе скоро будет, — крикнул тот с кухни.

— Тогда твоя очередь, Ли. И не говори, что ты ничего такого не делал.

— Хм...

Он внимательно посмотрел на нее, словно оценивая, стоит ли делиться таким. Она ответила ему таким же серьезным взглядом. Он долго не выдержал переглядки и фыркнул.

Давно он не чувствовал себя так легко, легкомыслие переполняло и признание полилось само.

— Я встречался с одной девушкой. В Калифорнии. Она забеременела и сказала об этом. Ну... я просто остолбенел. Она убежала. Я подумал, что надо задержать, догнать, но так и остался стоять. Когда я пришел в себя, то начал ее искать, но не слишком усердно. А потом узнал, что она сделала аборт.

— Ты стыдишься, что не поступил как настоящий мужик? Не догнал и не женился на ней?

Ли покачал головой.

— Никто из нас не собирался заводить семью, это был такой легкий летний роман. Так что речь не о том. Просто мне не нравится моя реакция. Я замер. Понимаешь? Если что-то случится, к чему я буду не готов, то я просто замру. И с этим ничего нельзя сделать. Это же гребаный аффект. Ты или дерешься или прикидываешься мертвым.

— Не бойся, детка! — Кара провела рукой по его щеке. — Я прикрою спину. Потому что я всегда дерусь, а потом думаю. И если понадобится, я буду драться.

— Приятно знать.

Щека под рукой горела, поэтому Ли аккуратно ее снял, а потом, сам удивляясь, погладил.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — Кара будто ничего и не заметила. — Ты мечтаешь о белом домике и белом штакетнике, где тебя бы ждали красавица жена и Ли-младший. Счастье было так близко, но ты облажался и упустил его.

— Нет-нет-нет. Я бы не обрек своего ребенка на такой ад. Поверь мне. Я знаю на своем опыте, что это такое, когда женятся по залету. И как это потом сказывается на детях.

— Твои родители женились по залету. И, судя по всему, ты их первенец. — Кара моргнула. — Два-один, ты ведешь в счете неудобных историй. Почти чемпион.

Ли возмущенно двинул своим коленом ее щиколотку, скидывая ее ногу с ноги.

— Я и не знал, что мы соревновались.

— Я не позволю тебе победить. У меня есть еще один нехороший поступок. Не смейся. Я должна была заменить учителя в школе. Своего хорошего друга. Неделя информатики в старших классах. Один из учеников влюбился в меня, и я... ну, я флиртовала с ним без всяких угрызений совести.

— Только флиртовала?

— Ну, мы несколько раз поцеловались, может быть. И ему уже исполнилось восемнадцать. Я была старше на три года. Но он был моим учеником, и он до сих пор шлет мне письма.

— Ого! — вырвалось у Ли. — Теперь я слишком трезв для таких признаний.

— Quid pro quo, — ввернула она его же слова и подкрепила их ударом колена по колену.

Шеф появился с двумя огромными кофейными чашками.

— Пейте и выметайтесь.

— К тебе или ко мне? — спросила Кара.

Ли, только отхлебнув, подавился и закашлял.

— Если ко мне, — продолжила Кара, — то предупреждаю сразу, в квартире свинарник. Мои стандарты чистоты мало кто выдерживает.

И у Ли снова не осталось никакого выбора.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Всю дорогу домой Кара улыбалась. Ли порой вопросительно смотрел на нее, но она только рисовала пальцем поверх его приподнятой брови и тихо фыркала.

Казалось, будто они каждый день возвращаются домой вместе. Настолько естественно, насколько был естественен его обычный распорядок, который, к слову, летел ко всем чертям. Но Ли явно не считал себя пострадавшим.

Он впервые не знал, что будет через пять минут, и это впервые его не тревожило. Будто вместе с абсентом и кофе с коньяком он влил в себя полную безмятежность. Он был готов ничему не удивляться и просто принимать все таким, какое оно есть.

Это было приятное чувство. После кофе огонь внутри не погас, но успокоился, и Ли все устраивало.

Его не переполняла страсть или предвкушение хорошего секса — что там принято испытывать, когда везешь девушку к себе домой.

«На метро», — добавлял внутренний ехидный голос. Но сегодня Ли он совершенно не задевал.

Конечно, военный истребитель «Кёртис Р-40» из «Перл-Харбора» или мотоцикл «Кавасаки» из «Топ ган» романтичнее, особенно в лучах заката, но простому бухгалтеру из пригорода доступно, пожалуй, только такси. Но на такси вечером в понедельник застрять в пробках совсем не романтично.

В общем, почувствуй себя в колледже, Ли.

— Чего? — пришла очередь Кары спрашивать.

— У меня еще не было гостей в этой квартире.

— Значит, я первая? — обрадовалась она.

Ли кивнул и тут же нахмурился.

— И у меня даже нет ничего на ужин.

— Забей. — Кара сжала его ладонь. — Мы можем заказать пиццу. К тому же я еду к тебе не ужинать. Поесть я могла бы и в чайнатауне.

Вошедшие в поезд люди сдвинули их, и они невольно оказались прижатыми друг к другу. Совершенно естественным было положить ей руку на талию, еще сильнее приближая к себе. Она откинула голову ему на плечо, и он уткнулся в ее макушку. Они стали одним целым, пока вагон метро покачивался, двигаясь вперед.

После паба между Карой и Ли установилось полное доверие, странное для такого короткого знакомства. Порывистая и совсем не деликатная Кара стала мягкой и ласковой, и Ли казалось, что они знакомы не полдня, а целую вечность. Им не надо было разговаривать, они понимали друг друга без слов: касание пальцев или просто кивок, брошенный мельком взгляд. Страсти так и не появилось, зато Ли чувствовал себя как никогда комфортно. И это-то по дороге домой в переполненном транспорте. Но ни час пик, ни окружающие никак не мешали им. Как не мешают тени или мельтешащие картинки на экране монитора, если внимание сосредоточено на другом.

В уютной тишине они вышли из метро и не спеша добрались до его квартиры.

— Располагайся, — предложил Ли. — А я посмотрю все же, что у меня есть.

Кара прошлась по его комнате, служившей и гостиной и спальней. Новая функциональная мебель: просто и недорого. Кровать из светлого дерева с обычным изголовьем: пара горизонтальных балок, скрепленных с высокими ножками, и никаких затей. Рабочий стол с ноутбуком, стул на колесиках, прямо как в офисе. Кресло, повернутое к окну, и небольшой шкаф, встроенный в нишу рядом с кроватью. Ни пылинки, ни мусора, ни разбросанной одежды или оставленной книги — ничего. Как в гостиничном номере.

Кара переместилась на кухню, отделенной от общей комнаты совершенно пустым, не считая двух ваз и зеленого фикуса, стеллажом.

— Ты точно здесь живешь?

Ли стоял у раскрытой дверцы холодильника.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Ли обернулся, и Кара увидела идеальную картинку из рекламы бытовой техники: ровными рядами в строгом географическом порядке стояли яркие упаковки. Кара смогла разглядеть только молоко и сливки.

— Слишком чисто.

Ли пожал плечами.

— Ну... мой отец — военный. Я с детства привык соблюдать порядок. Будешь омлет?

— Позже. — Кара окинула взглядом небольшую кухню. Бара нигде не было видно. — А у тебя нет ничего выпить?

— Есть. Вода. Кофе. Какао.

Он издевается? Или он серьезно?

— А погорячее? Неужели нет даже пива?

— Прости. Я не...

— Ты трезвенник. — Повезло так повезло. — Ладно, давай какао.

Они расположились на кухне. Кара прислонилась к столу, а Ли закатил рукава, вытащил из ящика терку, достал плитку шоколада и принялся над ней издеваться.

Кара думала, что он не сможет ее удивить еще больше. Но каждый раз он умудрялся превзойти себя.

— Что ты делаешь? Разве не надо там молоко или сливки вскипятить вместе с какао-порошком?

Ну или, на худой конец, просто разболтать порошок в кипятке.

— Конечно, надо. Влить молоко и сливки, насыпать порошок и, постоянно помешивая, всыпать шоколадную стружку. Вот потому я ее и готовлю заранее.

— Интересный рецепт.

— Вот увидишь, тебе понравится.

Каре оставалось только недоверчиво хмыкнуть: что там может не понравиться в какао? Но если он хочет показать высший пилотаж — кто она такая, чтобы мешать. Тем более смотреть на его чересчур сильные для бухгалтера предплечья, на то, как перекатываются мышцы от усилий, и на узкие запястья — идеальный треугольник — ее вполне устраивало.

— Значит, отец — у тебя военный?

Ли достал ковшик и поставил на плиту, включил конфорку.

— Ага.

— Значит, ты все детство провел по военным базам?

Ли влил на глаз молоко, добавил сливки и повернулся к Каре.

— Вообще-то нет. Мы жили с мамой в Калифорнии в собственном доме, а по базам мотался отец, изредка навещая нас.

Кара мгновенно выхватила главное:

— А сейчас не навещает?

Ли высыпал какао и, медленно помешивая, неспешно добавил шоколад.

— Нет. Они развелись, когда мне было восемь. А что?

Quid pro quo, Кара. Она сама установила правила.

— А я как раз помоталась по базам, — призналась Кара. — У меня мама — морпех.

— Подай соль, пожалуйста, — попросил Ли и добавил: — Забавно.

— Что забавного? И зачем там соль?

— Соль нужна везде, разумеется, в нужном количестве. А забавно потому, что мы похожи. Мой отец командует авианосцем. Даже не знаю где — где-то в Индийском океане, кажется. А у тебя мама — морпех.

— Очень похожи. — Кара не стала скрывать едкую иронию. — Твой отец — контр-адмирал, а моя мать — старшина.

Ли даже не повел ухом.

— Кайенский перец, пожалуйста. За солонкой стоит на столе в банке.

— Шоколад с перцем?! — не поверила Кара, но послушно передала ему баночку со специей.

Может быть, Ли и не так прост, как показался.

— Ты его даже не почувствуешь.

Ли кончиком ножа подчерпнул перец, похожий на обычный красный, и всыпал в шоколад. Аромат уже стоял сногсшибательный, и Кара, не дожидаясь Ли, достала две кружки. Ли выключил плиту и одним ловким движением перелил шоколад — ни капли мимо, и ничего не оставляя, порции хватило ровно на двоих. Явно варил не раз.

Ковшик он сунул в раковину и наполнил водой.

— Знаешь, я не чувствовал, что мой отец круче старшины или кого-то еще. — Ли окончательно повернулся к ней. — Он и сперва приезжал не в каждую увольнительную, а потом и вовсе нас бросил ради службы, и мама... ну, она тогда не справилась с разрывом хорошо. Мне было восемь, а Заку шесть. И мы остались одни.

— Что значит — не справилась с разрывом хорошо? — нахмурилась Кара.

Ли обхватил свою кружку обеими руками и опустил голову. Не хочет продолжать или решил понюхать шоколад?

— У нее началась затяжная депрессия, — достаточно ровным тоном произнес он, но кого он хотел им обмануть? — А лечилась она вином или виски, что никак не улучшало положения.

Концы с концами не сходились. Ли, несмотря ни на что, не производил впечатления неблагополучного ребенка. Напротив, глядя на то, как он уверенно держится и себя ведет, как не нужно ему ничего компенсировать, вполне обоснованно, складывалась картинка любимого первенца в идеальной семье.

— И никто ни о чем не догадывался?

— Отец до сих пор считает, что у нас было замечательное детство, — Ли подул на чашку и осторожно отпил из нее. — Мама на людях делала вид, что у нас все прекрасно. Впрочем, перед Заком тоже. А я ей помогал, разумеется.

Кара практически видела, как маленький мальчик уничтожает улики: выкидывает бутылки, забирает младшего брата из школы, разогревает обеды. Ну, не идеальная семья, но вряд ли все так уж было плохо. Надо учитывать обиду Ли на родителя.

— Вы же не голодали?

— Нет. Особенно когда я стал следить за покупками и научился готовить.

— Шоколад Заку? — Кара немного отпила тоже. — А ты знаешь... неплохо. Твоему брату повезло.

Ли прищурился и неожиданно выдал:

— Ты голодала в детстве. И не только.

— Что?! С чего ты взял?

— Чутье. Тем более, рыбак рыбака...

— Чушь. Не, в чем-то мы похожи. Моя мама тоже любила крепкий алкоголь, но она знала меру. И как таковой депрессии у не было, лишь тяжелый характер. Отец ушел, когда мне было четыре года. Он был музыкантом и мама... черт! Не знаю, почему мы об этом говорим?

Ли попытался положить ей руку на плечи, приобнять ее, но она вывернулась и подошла к окну. Он шагнул к ней, не пытаясь больше дотронуться.

— Эй, — тихо пробормотал он ей в висок, — она была строга к тебе?

От его сочувственного и слишком понимающего тона хотелось зажмуриться. Но Кара лишь невесело рассмеялась.

— Если бы!

Она почувствовала, что пальцы одеревенели и начался тремор кистей. Если бы Ли не стоял за спиной и не заметил, не накрыл ее руки своими, она бы пролила шоколад.

Он поцеловал ее в шею, и Кару стало медленно отпускать.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Они медленно тянули шоколад, там же, стоя у окна. Кара прислонилась к груди Ли — к такому она могла бы привыкнуть. Возвращаться после работы в одно и то же место, к одному и тому же человеку. Его скучная, совершенно нормальная работа, в отличие от ее, добавляла плюсов. Такой человек мог бы стать ее якорем, ее каменной стеной.

Конечно, ничего этого не будет. Потому что это несправедливо по отношению к Ли. Потому что она сама его выбрала в качестве инструмента и, как только воспользуется, — не вернется. Если повезет, Ли скорее всего и не поймет, что случилось. Если не повезет, тем более лучше потом не пересекаться и не давать ложной надежды сейчас.

Можно лишь на какой-нибудь час или два притвориться, что это начало чего-то большего или продолжение старых отношений. Зарядить друг друга уверенностью и разойтись, каждый в свою сторону.

— Что ты делаешь по вечерам? — спросила Кара.

— Готовлю, иногда хожу в спортзал, он недалеко тут, за углом. Работаю.

— На работе работаешь и дома тоже?

— И дома тоже. Иногда требуется что-то срочно сделать.

— Но неудобно же. Ни нужной информации, ни ресурсов, все отрублено безопасностью.

— Мне выбили VDN, почти весь испытательный срок ушел на это. Было неудобно, приходилось брать ноутбук шефа и завозить его утром, когда тот уезжал на встречи или в командировки.

— Смешно. В погоне за безопасностью драконовские меры приводят к обратному: даже добросовестные сотрудники начинают обходить правила. Чужой ноутбук или аккаунт в твоем случае. Частая смена паролей и их количество приводит к тому, что люди записывают их на листочках, ведут электронную таблицу, либо используют что-то очень простое, что легко угадать.

— Неужели? — насмешливо переспросил Ли. — Угадай мой.

Кара поставила чашку на подоконник и развернулась к нему. Ли, не ожидая этого, покачнулся, чуть не опрокинул остатки шоколада на нее. Она подождала, пока он не допьет и не оставит чашку на холодильнике.

— Зак и какие-нибудь цифры, — обвивая его шею руками, произнесла она. — Год рождения или дата.

— Ты забыла про специальный символ. Решетка там, звездочка.

— Пожалуйста, вместо «а» ты используешь собачку.

Ли улыбнулся.

— Хорошая попытка, Старбак.

— Скажи хоть, холодно или горячо.

— Не просто холодно, а абсолютный ноль.

— Вызов? Отлично, я люблю вызовы. — Кара закусила губу. — Ты генеришь мастер-пароль специальной программой каждый месяц, двадцать символов или больше, и заучиваешь наизусть.

— Потому что так делаешь ты? — усмехнулся Ли.

— Не-а, я использую голосовые команды. Каждый раз разные. Алгоритм выдает рандомный вопрос, на который нужно правильно ответить. Вуаля!

Ли рассмеялся.

— Что? Ни отпечатка пальца, ни сканирование сетчатки глаза?

— П-ф-ф! Кого сейчас этим удивишь? Quid pro quo, помнишь. Я рассказала тебе свою концепцию, теперь твоя очередь. Выкладывай свой пароль.

— Пароль. Не концепцию? — хмыкнул Ли. — Неужели такой подход в лоб используют хакеры? Я ожидал чего-то более... интеллектуального.

— Ты не поверишь, как часто люди готовы все о себе рассказать. Так что не морщи нос, прямолинейность рулит. Тем более, что я сейчас прямолинейно скажу, что устала ждать твоих грязных приставаний.

— Обязательно грязных? Боюсь, я никогда этому не учился.

— Ничего страшного. Тут не нужны дипломы и сертификаты. Кладешь ладони на спину и перемещаешь вниз.

Ли послушно выполнил команду. От лопаток передвинул руки вниз, буквально на пару миллиметров.

— Так?

Он широко улыбался. Тон голоса, наконец-то, стал игрив. Глаза лучились радостью и предвкушением, и не поцеловать его было невозможно.

Кара подтянула его за шею, чуть наклоняя к себе, и прикоснулась своими губами к его. Языком раздвинула зубы, и пока он не опомнился, одну из его ладоней она передвинула значительно ниже талии.

Он поддался и несколько приятных секунд, пока она не прервала поцелуй, активно отвечал.

— Теперь ясно?

Вторая его рука тоже сползла вниз, и его ладони сжали ее ягодицы.

— Ты неплохо подкрепляешь слова делом, — между тем произнес Ли. Как будто они участвовали в академической беседе.

— Самая пора показать мне свою кровать, Ли. Следующий урок требует горизонтальной плоскости.

Ей было легко и весело. Ли ничего не ждал, не требовал, не подталкивал ее, но охотно включался в ее игру. Самый смак — что он забыл помыть чашки. И когда они подошли к кровати и он стянул покрывало, то не сложил его.

— Что дальше? — не без иронии спросил он. — Я получу на балл выше, если сниму рубашку?

— И даже больше. В зависимости от того, что у тебя под ней.

— Кажется, ничего, кроме меня, там нет. — Ли расстегнул рубашку и внимательно посмотрел на свою грудную клетку и живот.

— Ты прекрасно понял, что я имела в виду физическую форму. И с ней у тебя полный порядок.

Не качок, но без лишнего жира, стройное жилистое подтянутое тело. Плечи не сильно широкие, но с узкой талией пропорции получались что надо, все тот же идеальный треугольник.

— Продолжаем исследования? — поинтересовался он. — Теперь оценим твою физическую форму?

Кара швырнула в него подушкой и попала.

— Ну, ты сама напросилась, — ответил он.

Она ждала, что он кинет подушку обратно, но он взял ее ступню и деликатно потянул на себя. Даже успел чмокнуть, с таким видом, будто целует руку, а потом она как-то быстро, сама не понимая как, перекувыркнулась в воздухе и оказалась на спине перед ним.

И после этого он воспользовался ее уязвимостью самым подлым способом: начал ее щекотать.

Кара брыкалась, отбивалась, смеялась, пока из глаз не полились слезы и они оба не начали задыхаться.

— Все, все, сдаюсь.

Она так и осталась лежать на спине, а он перевернулся на бок. Его ухмылка медленно растаяла. Он наклонился и лизнул ее мокрую щеку.

— Солёно.

Он попытался лизнуть вторую, но она повернула голову и подставила губы.

Неспешный, медленный поцелуй затянул обоих.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Ли даже не думал, что у них дойдет до секса. Но их дурашливая возня перешла во что-то другое, серьезное, когда усмешка пропала с ее лица, и он внезапно увидел, насколько красные у нее губы, особенно нижняя губа, которая чуть припухла, как красиво блестят глаза, как течет капелька пота по виску.

Кара приподнялась, и Ли снял с нее майку и черный спортивный бра. Они снова читали мысли друг друга, действуя как хорошо тренированная команда.

Она была в отличной физической форме, но он это мог сказать и до раздевания. Совсем не хрупкая, с хорошо проработанными мышцами, тем не менее изящная: ее талия идеально помещалась в его две ладони. Белая кожа мерцала от капель пота, соски набухли, и Ли не мог устоять. А кто бы смог на его месте?

Он провел подушечками пальцев от ее подбородка по горлу к груди, очерчивая правый сосок, а ртом взял левый.

Кара выругалась сквозь зубы, и откинулась на подушки. Правую руку она запустила ему в волосы — полностью передавать ему контроль она не собиралась. Тем более так легко направлять, надавливая на затылок, или поощрять, массируя и пропуская волосы через пальцы — очень короткие, потому немного колючие.

От нее не пахло парфюмом или чем-то посторонним. Коротко обрезанные ногти, не накрашенные, лицо без мейкапа. Единственное, чем она себя украсила: татуировками. Крестом на тыльной стороне шеи — его Ли хорошо рассмотрел на кухне, а сейчас заметил на правом предплечье, с внутренней стороны, чуть ниже локтевой ямки два слова: «bona financialia».

— Публичная собственность? — удивленно пробормотал он.

Кара не дала больше ничего ему ни сказать, ни спросить. Приподнялась, закрывая губами его рот, и потянулась к поясу брюк. Скорее мешая друг другу, чем помогая, они расстегнули пуговицу и молнию. Если бы проводился конкурс среди пар, кто быстрее избавится от штанов, то они позорно проиграли, потому что не могли оторвать губ друг от друга и оба прикрыли веки. Куда упали его брюки, Ли не волновало, а вот, что Кара еще была одета, — очень. Она расстегнула молнию, и он помог ей выскользнуть из ее хаки.

Его предыдущая подружка любила носить кружевные стринги, совершенно непрактичные, но ошеломительные по воздействию. Судя по разговорам в мужской компании, стринги любили все девушки и все парни, которые получали к ним доступ. Кара же предпочитала черные шорты, и вид ее стройных бедер, обтянутых плотным трикотажем, и практичным, и приличным на первый взгляд, прошиб его от копчика до пяток. Шею и грудь жгло, и он, скрывая собственное возбуждение, уткнулся лицом ей в живот, начиная медленно, но верно вылизывать ее кожу от пупка ниже к лобку, а правой рукой ласкать внутреннюю сторону бедра, поднимаясь от колена и выше к промежности.

Кара такой атаки не ожидала: ее мышцы напряглись и она довольно громко взвизгнула. Но Ли терпеливо продолжал, никуда не спеша, и она снова начала расслабляться. Ее рука вернулась на свое место: пропускать его волосы между пальцев и надавливать на затылок.

Он ощущал запах ее сока, немного резкий, но сбивающий с ног не хуже абсента. Алкоголь давно уже выветрился, и теперь его заводили близость, ее явное желание и естественная красота.

Да, Кара Трейс была красива, и он только-то смог это заметить и признать.

Ли коснулся большим пальцем ее лобка, сквозь трикотаж, и провел вниз, ощущая, что ее шорты и его палец отнюдь не сухие. Он знал и в теории, и на практике, что стимуляция клитора для женщин так же приятна, как для мужчин трение головки члена. Поэтому, не спрашивая разрешения, он стянул с нее шорты, лег между ног, раздвинул пальцами ее губы, и коснулся губами ее набухшего ярко-красного клитора.

Кара шумно выдохнула и попыталась отодвинуться, но он не пустил, прижался сильней и получил в награду громкий стон. Она буквально текла, и чуть терпкий вкус казался слаще недавнего шоколада. Долго наслаждаться не получилось, Кара потянула его наверх, на себя, и глядя шальными глазами сказала всего три слова:

— Я хочу тебя.

Его руки тряслись, и вообще он плохо соображал, поэтому пришла очередь Кары снимать с него трусы. Прежде чем войти в нее, он досчитал до пяти и подумал о шкафе, где на нижней полке стояла нераспакованная пачка презервативов. Но Кара не дала ему ни малейшей возможности:

— Не парься.

Если бы он не был готов, если бы член не отвердел только от вида ее сосков, то от этих слов поднялся бы и мертвый. И не только от слов: она широко расставила ноги, согнув колени, явно приглашая присоединиться. Его чуть потряхивало, когда он встал на колени между ее ног, и осторожно вошел внутрь. Его силы воли хватило только на то, чтобы не рухнуть на нее, а аккуратно лечь, вытягиваясь во весь рост, и только потом качнуть бедрами, вовлекая ее в волнообразное движение. Она в ответ толкнула бедрами его, выгибая спину, и дальше уже никто не сдерживался. Ее стоны и россыпь поцелуев от уха до плеча — в зависимости от амплитуды движения — подстегивали, и Ли окончательно и бесповоротно попрощался со здравомыслием. Кара хотела, чтобы он потерял голову? Что ж, Кара это получила сполна.

Он плевать хотел на соседей, и на то, что те, наверняка, слышали их: сдерживаться не получилась, а Кара даже и не старалась. Плевать хотел на пришедшее сообщение на телефон — очередное распоряжение сверху. Он попытался оттянуть неизбежный конец, но если открывал глаза, то видел лицо Кары, ее исступление и страсть, а если закрывал, то ощущал, как от крестца жар поднимался вдоль позвоночника, и воздуха не хватало, как на высокогорье.

Когда Кара схватила его за шею и потянула в еще один глубокий поцелуй, он позорно кончил, не способный даже понять, а как она. Какое-то время он лежал уткнувшись ей в шею, вдыхая запах сладкий волос — и ничего не могло быть лучше. Потом он почувствовал, что она гладит его влажные волосы и шею, приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и заглянул ей в глаза.

— Эй! — позвал он.

— Эй, — эхом отозвалась она.

— Ты как?

Спросить, кончила она или нет, язык не повернулся. Но Кара поняла.

— Даже дважды. Завидуй молча, салага, женской физиологии.

Ли тупил, не понимая, о чем это она. А потом, когда Кара выдохнула и скосила глаза вниз, его осенило. Оральная стимуляция Каре понравилась намного больше, чем он надеялся.

Они расцепились, и Ли откатился чуть в сторону, давая ей пространство, но Кара подвинулась снова, положив голову ему на грудь. Оба лежали на спине и смотрели вверх.

— Я играла за легионеров в одной из компьютерных игр. Тогда я думала, что это прикольно.

Ли долго крутил ее слова, пытаясь понять, о чем это она. А потом понял: о татуировке. О словах «публичная собственность».

— Кара, — громко выдохнул он. — Ты же все перепутала. Легионеры украшали себя немного другими буквами: Senatus Populusque Romanus. S.P.R.Q. Сенат и граждане Рима.

— Я узнала это потом. А вот тебе это зачем? Зачем бухгалтеру латынь? Ладно бы врачу или юристу. Но тебе?

Ли улыбнулся и провел рукой по ее татуировке.

— Например, чтобы понять, что она означает.

— У меня еще одна есть на затылке, прямо под волосами. Иероглиф. Ты знаешь китайский?

— Нет. Но теперь очень хочу узнать.

— Ты чересчур любопытен, — Кара шлепнула его по пальцам, которыми он водил по словам «bona financialia». — Я еще никому столько не рассказывала.

— Я тоже, — признался Ли, уже совершенно серьезным. — Я вообще никогда себя ни с кем не ощущал так...

— Как?

Он немного подумал, прежде чем сказать:

— На одной волне. Хочешь в душ?

— Вместе?

— Будет тесно.

— Зато весело.

Его начало клонить в сон, поэтому он тотчас поднялся и потянул ее за собой.

— Пошли. У меня где-то валяется новая зубная щетка, купил на всякий случай. Одолжить?

— Что-то не верится, что валяется. Спорим, она стоит нераспакованной в шкафу над раковиной? Холодно?

— Горячо. Молодец, угадала. С другой стороны, пароль пока нет.

Каре только и осталось — чертыхаться сквозь зубы.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Ли проснулся резко, дезориентированный и с затекшей правой рукой, и почти сразу обнаружил три обстоятельства, которые он никак не мог игнорировать. Первое: еще не рассвело. Второе: правое запястье туго обхватывал стальной браслет наручников, второй браслет был пристегнут к поперечной балке изголовья. Третье: Кара вылизывала головку почти твердого члена.

Она, конечно, заметила, что он уже не спит, подняла подбородок и произнесла:

— Quid pro quo. Возвращаю любезность.

Где она достала наручники? В своих бездонных карманах брюк? Сумасшедшая девчонка.

— Боже, Кара. Это совсем не обязательно...

Слова захлебнулись, потому что она снова взяла его в рот, и дальше протестовать стало глупо. Тем более, через пару минут, когда ему захотелось положить руку на ее голову и чуть надавить, а член встал окончательно, она решила остановиться.

— Слышала, что у парней немного все не так работает. Вот и решила проверить. Говорят, два раза подряд без перерыва вы не можете кончить. Но вот если отсрочить оргазм, то крыша слетит окончательно и накроет по-настоящему.

— Как будто у меня осталась какая-то крыша, — выдохнул Ли.

Разрядки хотелось кошмарно, но помочь себе свободной рукой он не успел. Кара крепко сжала ее — крепче, чем он думал, она может, — и выдала:

— Ты уже рулил в постели. Теперь моя очередь. Если не хочешь, чтобы я пристегнула и эту руку, не дергайся.

Ли приподнялся, усаживаясь, чтобы немного разгрузить правую руку — ее ощутимо покалывало — и немного отвлечься от своего не совсем удобного желания. Кара мигом оказалась сверху, своими коленями сжимая его бедра, нисколько не облегчая положения.

— Почему тебя оставили замещать главного казначея? — спросила она.

— Что-о-о?

Он ожидал всякого, но явно не вопроса о работе.

— Что-что, — проворчала Кара. — Не ясно что ли? Я тебя отвлекаю. Ну же, подыграй мне.

Ли сжал зубы, чувствуя, как на лице перекатываются желваки.

— Инициатива и ответственность, — выдавил он. — Нужен был сотрудник с такими качествами. Я подошел.

— И как именно главный приз достался тебе?

— Посмотрели, как я исполняю задания. Кара, пожалуйста.

Она наклонилась и чмокнула его в губы.

— Побудь еще немного послушным мальчиком. Потерпи чуть-чуть. Как ты исполнял задания?

Ли закрыл глаза, сконцентрировался и произнес:

— Лучше просить прощения, чем разрешения. Есть общая цель, есть мелкие задачи. Если задачи противоречат цели, то нужно все взвесить, прежде чем их выполнять. Если выполнение повредит, если некогда добиться другого решения, если времени в обрез, ты должен изменить задание или не выполнять его вовсе. И конечно ты отвечаешь за последствия. С разумным руководством ты получишь поощрение. Если руководству важнее утвердиться за чужой счет, то пора его менять.

— Ого! — Кара провела рукой по все длине члена, и Ли невольно поддался навстречу. Но она остановилась, лишь крепче сжав член у основания. Ли рывком выпрямился и открыл глаза.

— Пожалуйста.

Его хватило на одно вежливое слово, но в голосе зазвучали металлические нотки, однако Кара плевать хотела на его злость.

— Ты так и не рассказал мне свою концепцию выбора паролей.

— Это очень и очень жестоко, Кара.

— Наш уговор, Ли. Я поделилась своим способом защиты информации, а ты нет.

— Я поделился рассказом о своем детстве. А ты нет. Давай, выполняй наш уговор. Поделись опытом, расскажи почему у тебя дрожали пальцы.

Игривое выражение на лице Кары сменилось раздражением.

— Кто-то не хочет секса, а хочет холодного душа?

Ли снова полуприкрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться. Получалось не очень. Да и какая разница, узнает она, как он придумывает пароли или нет.

— Я беру какую-нибудь фразу или цитату из книги. Длинную. Уж точно длиннее двадцати символов. И использую везде только ее, пока какой-нибудь из моих доступов не окажется под угрозой компрометации. Тогда я выбираю новую фразу.

Сквозь ресницы, очень расплывчато, он видел, как Кара обхватила его плечи руками, подвигаясь ближе. Почувствовал, как она насаживается на него и начинает раскачиваться вверх-вниз. Его напряжение уходило, расслабились скулы, и Каре удалось при поцелуе разомкнуть его зубы. Потом расслабились шея и плечи, кисти рук и ступни ног. Он чувствовал Кару, слышал, как она зовет его по имени. Разрядка наступила внезапно, и он издалека, будто со стороны услышал и свой рык, и почувствовал, как его всего будто бы прошибло током, а потом отпустило, как марионетку, у которой обрезали веревки.

— Тише, тише, — Кара гладила его плечи и несла всякую сопливую чушь, какую обычно несут все девчонки и которую он никак не ожидал от нее.

Ли стало снова клонить в сон, и слова Кары донеслись до него как далекое эхо.

— Твой пароль, Ли, цитата из книги Тома Зарека. Он по-своему переиначивает слова Томаса Джефферсона.

Ли рывком оторвался от подушки, забывая, что прикован. Сон как рукой сняло — лучше всякого будильника, лучше холодного душа.

Кара не подала виду, что заметила: она собирала свои вещи, медленно и методично одеваясь.

— Скажи его, — потребовал он.

Кара пожала плечами. Вжикнула молнией ширинки, застегнула пояс брюк. И только потом повернулась к нему с очень довольной улыбкой.

— Пожалуйста: «Для общества бунт — вещь не менее полезная, чем гроза для природы. Это лекарство, необходимое для здоровья правительства». По мне — слишком много пафоса. Но интересно другое.

— И что же?

— Том Зарек вообще-то запрещен. Он террорист. Федералы только чудом не дали ему взорвать половину Вашингтона. Неужели ты на самом деле ты его поддерживаешь?

Ли провел по волосам свободной рукой.

— Что ты понимаешь под поддержкой? Его книгу или его методы? Или если мне близко одно, то из этого вытекает автоматически, что близко и другое? Да, я читал его. Я привык сам составлять свое мнение, а не брать готовое. Мне близок его взгляд на наше общество и проблемы, которые не решаются десятилетиями. Но я не согласен с его методами. Я против убийств и насилия. Мне одинаково не нравятся ни войны, ни террор.

Одетая Кара присела на край кровати, пальцами провела по щеке и подбородку Ли.

— Голова не болит? После абсента может. Могу принести стакан воды и аспирин.

— Лучше дай ключ или открой их сама. — Ли дернул правой рукой.

— Лучше не надо. Ты же, считай, сделал работу над ошибками. В Калифорнии не побежал, а сейчас побежишь за мной, не замрешь в этот раз. В другой жизни, в другом мире, я бы осталась с тобой.

Он еще раз поцеловала его и поднялась. Когда она была уже в дверях, Ли окликнул ее:

— Кара.

— Да?

— Это был хороший урок: никогда не дразни настоящего хакера.

Она улыбнулась:

— Прощай, Ли.

И захлопнула дверь за собой.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Ли немного подождал, надеясь, что Кара еще вернется. Когда стало ясно, что она ушла окончательно, он поднялся, и не сильно стукнул кулаком по боковой стойке, выбивая поперечную балку из пазуха — спасибо мебели с Арилона и их новой коллекции, которая держится без винтов.

Ли поднял с пола несвежую рубашку, надел ее на голое тело, не застегивая, и сел за стол.

Первым делом он осмотрелся. К сожалению, ключ от наручников Кара не стала оставлять. Во всяком случае на виду он не лежал. Ли внимательно рассмотрел сами браслеты и механизм замка. Стальные браслеты, произведенные компанией «Смит и Вессон», соединенные двумя звеньями цепи, к счастью, имели самый простой механизм замка с рычагом блокировки.

— Активизировать автодозвон, — спокойно произнес он, отодвигая ящики стола в поисках важной сейчас коробки со скрепками. Скрепки ему дали на сдачу, и он сунул куда-то, даже не думая, что они могут пригодиться.

Заблокированный телефон ожил.

— Вызываемый абонент?

— Ди.

Как это всегда бывает, согласно прикладной мерфилогии, нужное нашлось в последнем ящике. Пока шли гудки, Ли разогнул одну из скрепок и попытался использовать ее в качестве фиксатора, чтобы открыть замок. Левая рука не хотела сотрудничать, а правая уже начала отекать. С добрым утром, Ли.

— Ди на связи, — раздался ясный голос Анастасии Дуаллы, как будто и не было половины шестого утра. — Привет, Аполло. Проблемы?

Хотелось немного поныть и попросить достать универсальный ключ к стандартным полицейским наручникам. Ди могла достать и черта из ада в мгновение ока.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Кое-что произошло. На меня вышли, но не наши объекты, а новый игрок. Проверь, пожалуйста, что и где искали под бухгалтерским логином «Пайкон Индастрис». В интервале с шести тридцати вечера понедельника по текущее время.

Ли наконец-то удалось добиться щелчка механизма и освободиться.

— Один момент. — Ди где-то вдали от него стучала по клавишами. — Сорок минут назад с твоего ноутбука смотрели одну транзакцию. Крупный перевод «Пайкону» от «Грэйстоун Индастрис», сделанный два дня назад. Сменить пароль?

— Нет, лучше посмотрим, что им еще понадобится.

— Кому это — им?

— Есть одна безумная идея, сам пока не верю в нее. Но, кажется, в наше дело вмешивается фирма со своими призраками.

— ЦРУ? — Ди позволила себе не скрывать удивления. — Деятельность фирмы внутри страны незаконна. Она должна была прийти к нам.

— Как будто ее деятельность законна в других странах мира, — проворчал Ли, растирая кисть и ладонь. Похоже, придется посидеть с компрессом изо льда.

Стоило ли нарушение кровообращения передаче контроля Каре? Вопрос неверный. Отдаст ли он ей контроль еще раз, если она захочет? Ответ известен. Конечно, да. Несмотря ни на что.

— С точки зрения законодательства нашей страны действия фирмы за границей — законны, — не уступала Ди.

— А с точки зрения тех стран, где она действует? — Ли тоже решил не сдаваться.

Ди оказалась мудрее.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой спорить в шесть утра. Ты, видимо, еще не завтракал. Что-нибудь еще?

— Поищи, пожалуйста, в нашей библиотеке один ник — «Старбак».

— Старбак? Это же персонаж из «Моби Дика».

— Поищи хакера, не так давно пойманного на горячем и согласившегося на сделку. У меня есть имя, которое он… она может использовать — Кара Трейс. Но я не уверен, настоящее ли оно.

Ди молчала некоторое время. Ли слышал только щелчки мышки.

— Хм... А у тебя нет других имен? И Старбак, и Кара Трейс нигде не всплывают.

Ли посмотрел на ноутбук. Вспомнил о чашке шоколада на подоконнике. Вряд ли Кара с утра взломала компьютер, помыла посуду, а потом занялась с ним сексом.

— Думаю, у меня в квартире остались отпечатки пальцев, совсем свежие, — сказал он. — Но мне нечем их снять.

— Поняла, отправляю запрос Билли. Минут через двадцать будет.

— Отлично. До связи.


	2. Chapter 2

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Такси несло Кару «Старбак» Трейс по еще пустым улицам Ди-Си. Она не спала прошлую ночь, и эту тоже, как бы ей не хотелось задремать в теплых объятиях. Да, можно было подождать до вторника — Ли явно на нее запал и не отказался бы встретиться еще раз — но ей бросили вызов и не ответить на него она не могла. Ко всему прочему руководство требовало добыть информацию срочно и любой ценой. Поэтому Кара долго не размышляла. Как только Ли задремал, она выскользнула из постели, связалась с Келли, и вдвоем они несколько часов возились с ноутбуком казначейства. Тот требовал чуть большей работы, и Кара стала уже думать, не исчезнуть ли ей с ним, как Келли случайно нашла видео безопасности, помеченных на удаление. Как и база отдела кадров, видео с камер наблюдений лежали на одном и том же сервере, доступ к которому Кара уже взломала. Одна из камер удачно расположилась за рабочим компьютером Ли. С ее помощью они смогли разобрать некоторые буквы фразы-пароля. А дальше пришлось немного напрячь голову и вспомнить криптоанализ. Помогло и то, что Кара загрузила ноутбук Ли через свою флешку и смогла добраться до некоторых его документов. И то, что Келли быстро написала утилиту, которая в библиотеке Конгресса искала бы тексты, релевантные их набору букв.

В транзакции «Пайкон Индастрис» Кара вошла уже после пяти утра. Отследить активность по счету и сохранить себе — не составило труда. В отличие от решения, что же делать с Ли. Вернее, как попрощаться.

Сказать ему, что ей удалось подобрать пароль, или нет? Если не говорить, он никогда и не узнает. И если сказать — сильно ли это помешает ее заданию? Что он сделает? Наверное, обратится в службу безопасности корпорации. Там проведут расследование и непременно заметят, что именно она просматривала. Если повезет, о расследовании узнают те, кого довольно трудно вычислить, виновные сотрудники корпорации. Они задергаются, и кто-нибудь из них наломает дров. Вот в этом случае фирма заметит и загребет всех. Если не повезет, расследование закончится тупиком. И им придется ждать следующего раза, чтобы разоблачить кротов.

В любом случае, от признания Ли сплошные плюсы. Им будет проще вычислить всех соучастников, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, а ей будет приятно увидеть лицо Ли, когда она скажет ему пароль.

И это действительно было приятно.

«Угадай мой пароль». Подумаешь. Будто это бином Ньютона. Как он обалдел, когда она ему сказала. Мигом проснулся, подскочил и...

Кара улыбнулась, касаясь своей нижней губы большим пальцем.

Проигрывать он умеет, это факт. Другой бы оскорбил ее, угрожал. Но Ли похвалил. В самом деле, похвалил.

Такси остановилось, Кара расплатилась и вышла к «Катапульте», к лаконичной табличке «закрыто». Толкнула тяжелую дверь. Шеф все еще ждал ее за стойкой.

— Лови флешку. — Кара вытащила из кармана ключи и отцепила брелок — медную фигурку Авроры. — Деньги пришли позавчера, как мы и думали, от «Грейстоуна». Предполагаю, в ближайшие дни нужно следить за портами Филадельфии или Балтимора. Туда должна прибыть интересная нам посылка.

Шеф покрутил в руках Аврору.

— Ты и правда думаешь, что они ввезут на территорию Штатов атомную бомбу?

Кара села на барный табурет. Ей нужно что-нибудь съесть. Или лечь спать. Или то и другое разом.

— Шеф, она уже здесь, — вздохнула Кара. — Ее собирают, как гребаный конструктор. Это последняя деталь. И мы не должны лажануться.

— Пайкон и Грейстоун? Мир сошел с ума.

— Ну не они, а кроты, которые пролезли в эти компании. Мы их найдем. Я оставила приманку. Нам осталось подождать, кто на нее клюнет.

Шеф почесал затылок.

— Сварить тебе кофе?

— Не-а, я спать. У меня пошли третьи сутки на боевом посту, и уже тошнит от кофе. Пусть Келли уволит меня из «Пайкона» по любой причине. Несоблюдение корпоративного дресс-кода. Лучше сделать это вчерашним числом и пока не начался рабочий день. После девяти наш бухгалтер поднимет тревогу.

— Почему после девяти?

— Не думаю, что он справится с моей домашней работой раньше.

Шеф покачал головой.

— Он хоть не пострадал? Все-таки гражданский и ничего плохого не сделал.

— С ним все прекрасно, шеф. Может быть, гордость немного задета, но, говорят, это полезно.

Хотя, когда она уходила, Ли не казался ни задетым, ни опечаленным или обиженным. Он скорее выглядел заинтересованным и любопытным. Довольным тоже, но еще бы он был недоволен. Они неплохо провели ночь. Жаль, только одну.

— Ты напоил его настоящим абсентом? — поинтересовалась Кара.

Шеф пожал плечами.

— Официально операцию никто не санкционировал. Ты мне не дала никаких распоряжений. Парень не казался опасным. И между вами заметно искрило. Вот я и не стал портить свидание. Да, вы оба пили мой абсент. Из моей бутылки, которую я держу только для близких друзей и особых случаев.

— Я так и думала, что он тебе понравился.

— Нормальный парень, — пожал плечами шеф. — Которому не повезло попасться тебе на глаза. Жаль, что он всего лишь бухгалтер. Тебе нужен кто-нибудь, кто бы прикрыл спину.

— Мне хватает тебя и Келли. Но… — Кара улыбнулась, вспоминая, как Ли варил какао, как мышцы на предплечьях перекатывались, когда он тер шоколад. — Может быть, иногда и нужен кто-то вроде него, но более подходящей профессии.

Шеф прав, жаль, что он бухгалтер.

— Я к себе. Если что проклюнется, будите.

Кара поднялась и отсалютовала шефу.

— Спокойной ночи, Старбак.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Советник президента, курирующая все разведывательные сообщества, Лора Розлин тяжело вздохнула. У нее начиналась мигрень, она не позавтракала и ровно пять лет назад в аварии погибла вся ее семья. Рядовой брифинг по вторникам в девять утра неожиданно вылился черт знает во что, и ей хотелось оставить участников конфликта наедине на пару часов, а самой обдумать, что делать дальше, в сквере у фонтана. Может быть, даже окунуть ступни в воду, а потом подать заявление об отставке.

К сожалению, речь шла о ядерной бомбе, и ЦРУ с АНБ ни в какую не хотели сотрудничать. Хотя по закону и логике были обязаны. Но Розлин давно поняла: в политике и в жизни не работает ни логика, ни справедливость. Есть эмоции, есть чувства, есть зависть, есть гордыня — и противная до тошноты мигрень.

До того, как Сенат одобрил ее назначение, она успела побыть и министром образования, и главой предвыборного штаба президента Адара. А еще раньше — преподавателем в университете. Как все было проще раньше. Даже в образовании, когда профсоюзы грозили забастовкой, а президент не хотел идти на уступки «шантажистам». Но сейчас терпение Лоры Розлин истекало.

— Хватит, — тихо произнесла она самым строгим тоном, какой могла себе позволить. — Ведите себя как взрослые люди, пожалуйста. Давайте не обсуждать компетенции друг друга и своих подчиненных, а решать общую проблему. Адмирал Нагала, ваши люди следили за Томом Зареком и его организацией. Как ему удалось бежать?

Вице-адмирал флота Нагала, второй год возглавляющий АНБ, откинулся на спинку кресла и спокойно произнес:

— Его и других заключенных перевозили из Супер-Макса в суд. На пересмотр дела.

Брови Лоры Розлин взметнулись вверх.

— Основание?

— Ходатайство о досрочном освобождении. Зарек провел двадцать лет в тюрьме, вел себя образцово-показательно. Он имел право подать ходатайство. И оно скорее всего было бы удовлетворено.

— Наш суд бы отпустил террориста? — не поверила Розлин.

— Зарек, если помните, только планировал преступления и не успел ничего совершить, его вовремя взяли. Он был юн и горяч, за двадцать лет в одиночной камере мог и измениться. Да, я думаю, его отпустили бы.

— Но кто-то напал на конвой и отбил заключенных?

— У Зарека есть сторонники, в том числе и совсем молодые люди. Они подкупили одну радикальную группировку и их руками устроили побег.

— Но зачем Зареку бежать, если государство собиралось его отпустить?

— У него могло не быть выбора.

— Хорошо, переформулирую вопрос. Зачем рисковать и отбивать его, если он может выйти по закону?

— У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, Лора, — Нагала позволил себе фамильярность. — Мышление преступников не поддается обычной логике.

— И вы полагаете, что ядерная бомба требуется ему или тем, кто его освободил? Но зачем?

— Закончить начатое. Поджечь фитиль революции. Если помните, главной его целью были Пентагон и Конгресс.

— Но при взрыве же разрушится весь город.

— Сопутствующий ущерб. Если вы начинаете войну или революцию, вы должны быть готовы к нему.

Директор ЦРУ Хелена Кейн не выдержала и фыркнула.

— Вы не согласны, Хелена? — обратился к ней адмирал Нагала.

— Сомневаюсь, что ваш пенсионер-террорист готов к войне. И меня удивляет вера в эту теорию. У АНБ нет недостатка в финансах. Вас заливают деньгами больше, чем кого бы то ни было на этой планете. И все что вы можете — отвлекать настоящих профессионалов от настоящих террористов своей охотой за стариками-разбойниками, которых должны были выпустить по УДО!

— Директор Кейн, — вмешалась Розлин. — Давайте по существу. Без оценок деятельности друг друга. Вы считаете, что за бомбу заплатила радикальная организация «сайлоны»?

— Советник Розлин, я вам уже докладывала об операции. — Директор Кейн особенно постаралась подчеркнуть голосом должность Лоры Розлин и свое отношение к этому факту.

Лора Розлин прекрасно знала, что Кейн не уважает ее и часто саботирует приказы. Понятно, почему. Раньше именно директору ЦРУ подчинялись разведывательные сообщества страны, но после падения башен-близнецов полномочия отошли к стороннему человеку. По мнению Кейн, несомненно некомпетентному слабовику. И в чем-то она была права. Лора Розлин не могла ни на кого опереться. По закону она не могла вмешиваться в дела того же АНБ или министерства обороны, у нее не хватало рычагов для давления, поэтому постоянно приходилось идти на компромиссы.

Розлин сделала вид, что не заметила нежелание Кейн обсуждать дело при адмирале Нагале, и продолжила задавать вопросы.

— Вы следили за черными рынками, где приобретались компоненты этой бомбы?

— Именно.

— И знаете, где они находятся сейчас?

— Разумеется.

— Они ввезены в страну?

— Кроме последнего компонента.

— И вы посчитали, что никому не надо об этом знать?

Кейн стукнула кулаком по столу. Но голос у нее оставался ледяным.

— Мои люди планировали эту операцию, выявили все цепочки, через которые проходили компоненты, нашли тех, кто им помогал внутри страны. Нам остался эндшпиль, найти кукловодов и накрыть всех разом. Мы умеем это делать хорошо, операция изначально наша — я не вижу причин, почему кто-то еще должен знать о ней. Я не говорю, принимать участие, — просто знать.

Лора Розлин не успела ничего ответить. Адмирал Нагала в ярости вскочил с кресла.

— ЦРУ не должно действовать на территории США! — выпалил он. — Вся информация должна быть передана АНБ, в конце концов, эта наша юрисдикция. Мы знаем о бомбе, мы готовили операцию четыре месяца. И если нам не будут мешать рьяные оперативники ЦРУ, мы всех арестуем и обезвредим бомбу в ближайшие сутки. Если конечно вы, Хелена, сами не мечтаете взорвать Вашингтон.

Кейн поднялась тоже. Если гнев Нагалы полыхал, то у Кейн он обдавал арктическим холодом.

— Четыре месяца? Мы узнали о бомбе год назад! Год мы собираем информацию и следим за всяким сбродом. И теперь вы собираетесь взять наши наработки и почивать на лаврах? Получать наши премии? Не сделав ничего путного?!

— Адмирал, директор, немедленно перестаньте.

Нагала и Кейн стояли друг против друга и смотрели в упор.

— А вы рассматривали теорию, что за этой бомбой могли стоять и ваши сайлоны, и Зарек? — продолжила Розлин. — Они воюют с нами, наш образ жизни им чужд, они могут и объединиться. Враг моего врага мой друг. Ну, или союзник.

— Вздор! — вырвалось у Нагалы.

— Пожалуй, вот теперь я соглашусь с адмиралом, — ответила Кейн.

— Пусть будет вздор. Но вы можете объединить команды и потратить несколько часов, чтобы опровергнуть его? У АНБ есть доказательства по участию Зарека, у ЦРУ — сайлонов. АНБ работало внутри страны, ЦРУ — снаружи. Может быть, вы что-то упускаете? Докажите, что я не права.

— Это пустая трата времени, — и Нагала, и Кейн оказались удивительно солидарны. Всегда бы так. И не против нее.

— Почему же? ЦРУ знает, где бомба. АНБ знает, где Зарек. Вы оба знаете канал доставки — контейнеры «Пайкон Индастрис» для «Грейстоун Индастрис». Вы можете потратить два часа, чтобы предусмотреть все варианты развития событий. В том числе и неблагоприятные.

— Мы все рассмотрели, — заявила Кейн.

— Мы тоже, — поддакнул Нагала.

— И тот, где ваши сайлоны объединяются с Зареком или начинают с ним воевать, тоже?

Кейн и Нагала переглянулись.

— Предположим, — Розлин почувствовала, что поймала вдохновение, — что сайлоны решили использовать Зарека, таскать каштаны из огня. Или наоборот. Что будет, когда у них начнутся разногласия? Зарек атеист, сайлоны очень набожные. Зарек хочет — что он там хочет, кто-нибудь знает? Коммуны и светлое будущее? Технократию с элементами социализма? А сайлоны хотят убить всех неверных. Боюсь, у них будет много поводов для споров о светлом будущем и священной войне, и если отношения обострятся, то ваша бомба рванет раньше и не там, где вы ожидаете.

— Надеюсь, вы ошибаетесь, — Нагала тяжело вздохнул и вновь вернулся в кресло. На его лбу появилась испарина, и он вытер ее ладонью. — Проработать этот вопрос — хороший совет, Лора. Но наши агенты не смогут работать вместе.

— И я снова соглашусь с адмиралом. — Кейн тоже вернулась на место.

Розлин улыбнулась им обоим.

— А давайте пообщаемся с вашими агентами и посмотрим, не слишком ли вы категоричны?

— Вы хотите их вызвать прямо сюда? — уточнил Нагала.

— Почему нет? Я всегда рада познакомиться с патриотами нашей страны.

Нагала и Кейн снова переглянулись и достали свои телефоны. Пока они отдавали краткие распоряжения помощникам, Лора Розлин никак не могла избавиться от мысли — успеет ли она сходить на завтрак.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Ей дали поспать всего два часа, разбудили и потребовали в кратчайшие сроки явиться в штаб-квартиру национальной разведки для встречи с Лорой Розлин. Шеф инструктировал ее, пока она давилась засохшим хлебом, запивая его энергетическим напитком.

— От ЦРУ там будет сама Хелена Кейн. Адмирал Нагала и его человек из АНБ. Знаю только кодовое имя: Аполло. Судя по нашей информации, опытный агент с хорошим реноме.

— Какого черта, шеф? Почему вмешивается Розлин? Почему вмешивается АНБ? На кой нам этот Аполло?

— Мы не можем и выдохнуть дома, ты же знаешь, тут работает АНБ.

— Конторка «А нас не было». Почему Кейн не послала их подальше?

— Может, потому, что она подчиняется Розлин?

— Какая глупость. И как, скажите, добираться, весь город стоит в пробках. АНБ случайно не одолжит вертолет?

— Могу посоветовать знакомого на мотоцикле.

— Да пошел ты.

— Старбак, перед тем как увидеть Розлин, съешь какую-нибудь булочку или пирожное. У тебя и так характер не сахар, а уж в таком взведенном состоянии ты слишком быстро вспыхиваешь.

— Думаешь, мой характер станет сладким, как только я съем это самое сладкое? Интересная логика. Конец связи.

Недовольная и злая как черт, Кара вызвала самое дешевое такси и пообещала заплатить все штрафы, если они немного нарушат правила. Ее домчали за какие-то двадцать минут, и она даже выпила в уличной забегаловке кофе с пончиком. Не помогло.

Со своим директором Кара не пересекалась, Лору Розлин видела несколько раз в новостях, и теперь нужно светиться перед ними — в общем, приятного мало.

— Старший лейтенант Трейс, приятно с вами познакомиться. — Лора Розлин встретила ее стоя и пожала руку. — Вы быстро добрались. Сейчас вернется капитан Аполло, и мы начнем.

— Вы же знаете, что Аполло это псевдоним, — сказала Хелена Кейн. — Вы не можете так говорить. Либо звание, либо имя.

— Благодарю, Хелена, но это так приятно сказать — капитан Аполло. А вот и он со своим руководителем.

Кара повернулась, заинтригованная таким введением, и увидела своего простого бухгалтера. На этот раз в камуфляже. Близнецы? Или это его младший брат, Зак, кажется?

Но слова Лоры Розлин развеяли ее объяснения:

— Знакомьтесь, Кара Трейс, старший лейтенант, и Ли Адама, капитан. Старбак и Аполло. Адмирала Нагалу и Хелену Кейн, надеюсь, представлять не надо.

— Привет, Кара, — ухмыльнулся Ли. Он не выглядел удивленным. Сукин сын. Она ведь поверила ему. А он…

Что он, Кара не успела додумать, так как Лора Розлин произнесла:

— Начнем?

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Совещание шло четыре часа. Они прямо в кабинете Розлин поели китайскую лапшу — оказалось, что высшее руководство тоже не брезгует фастфудом — выпили несколько галлонов кофе и съели все принесенные ассистентом Розлин крекеры.

На совещание вызвали двух аналитиков АНБ: Билли и Дуаллу, явно знакомых с Аполло. Распечатками расследований обоих агентств украсили одну из стен, и потихоньку что-то стало вырисовываться.

— Не верю, что это говорю, — подытожил их деятельность Нагала, — но у вас, Лора, неплохое чутье. Билли, пожалуйста, подведи итог.

Билли лазерной указкой ткнул в фотографию ослепительной блондинки, которую обнимал за плечи высокий молодой мужчина с темными волосами до плеч.

— Джина Инвиер из корпорации «Грейстоун Индастрис», связана с радикальной группировкой с Востока. Цели их просты: убить как можно больше неверных. Для этого они решили использовать Тома Зарека. Его руками развязать ад, а потом вмешаться. Через сотрудника «Пайкон Индастрис», Гая Балтара, — красная точка указки, так похожая на лазерный прицел винтовки, переместилась на мужчину, обнимающего блондинку, — Джина Инвиер привезла в Штаты опасные компоненты. Так как обе компании занимаются вооружением и имеют госзаказы, эти компоненты не вызвали вопросов, тем более их ввозили под другими накладными. Затем Балтар забирал их в свою лабораторию, отдавал Инвиер и от нее получал то, что должен был получить по накладной. Понимал ли он, что делает? Трудно сказать. Как минимум должен был догадываться, что эта схема поставок очень и очень странная.

Кейн довольно кивнула.

— Мы можем арестовать их всех?

— Последний компонент еще не прибыл в страну. Если мы установим наблюдение и зафиксируем видеосъемкой передачу, то они не отвертятся.

— Где находятся остальные компоненты? — спросила Розлин.

— Согласно данным ЦРУ, мы можем сказать, что они пока не покидали «Грейстоун Индастрис». С большой вероятностью можно утверждать, что у Тома Зарека бомбы пока нет.

— Аллилуйя! — с чувством выдохнула Розлин.

— Чем занят Зарек?

— Он находится в промзоне на юго-востоке Ди-Си, — указка переместилась на спутниковую карту. — Мы следим за ним, команда наблюдения меняется каждые четыре часа. Базой служит заброшенная автомастерская. Ее окружают склады, заброшенная фабрика и жилой дом под снос. Неприятное место. У Зарека от пятидесяти до ста человек, вооруженных автоматическим оружием.

Нагала кивнул, и Билли тут же потянулся к бутылке с водой.

— Мне кажется, нужно разделить Балтара, Инвиер и Зарека, — произнесла Розлин. — Зарека брать сейчас. Его все равно посадят, с бомбой или без. К сожалению, к высшей мере его не удастся представить, но будем надеяться, его застрелят во время ареста.

— Я согласна, — поддержала ее Кейн. — Единственное о чем прошу: мне хотелось бы, чтобы двое моих людей участвовали с вашим спецназом, адмирал.

— Если их не нужно будет ждать.

— Не нужно. Кара Трейс здесь, она неплохой снайпер и умеет мыслить нестандартно. И Келли Хендерсон — у нее есть дроны и оборудование, которое по вибрации твердых предметов декодирует речь. Собеседников видеть для этого не обязательно.

— Это хорошее пополнение, — улыбнулся Нагала, и Кара впервые увидела, как его лоб разглаживается и на щеках появляются ямочки. — Со своей стороны я отправлю остальную часть команды: аналитиков, Билли и Дуаллу. А командование передам капитану Адаме.

Кейн хотела возразить, но Розлин ее опередила.

— Что ж, это было довольно плодотворно. Рада, что вы сотрудничали, рада, что вы вместе решили это дело. И вместе его закончите. Все свободны.

Кейн взглядом задержала Кару.

И сказала только ей тихо, чтобы никто не услышал:

— Капитан Адама предпочитает импровизировать, вести переговоры и находить мирные решения. Поэтому убедись, что Зарека арестуют мертвым.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Нагала предупредил Ли, что Кейн предпочитает физически устранять проблемы. И что ее люди в какой-то момент могут не подчиниться ему.

Ли рассеянно кивнул, мол, принял к сведению, и полностью сосредотичился на операции. Дуалла и Билли сразу попросили разрешения отправиться на место, а им с Карой пришлось заехать в одну из оружейных АНБ за экипировкой.

Оружейная скорее напоминала склад, поделенный на две части: одежда и обувь с одной стороны, с другой, в комнате-сейфе, находился арсенал.

Дуалла позвонила, когда они выбирали себе вещи. Ли вывел ее на громкую связь, внимательно слушая сводку новостей: погода, время наступления сумерек, сила и скорость ветра, какие приказы выполнены, какие в процессе — все что им может пригодиться или помешать.

Да, она вызвала спецназ. Он должен прибыть на место операции в течение получаса. Зарек и его люди на территории автомастерской едят бранч. Келли развернула дроны.

Поток информации успокаивал его, настраивал на работу. Серьезная и сосредоточенная Кара — неужели такое бывает? — вызывала приятные ощущения причастности и надежности. Он действительно чувствовал себя комфортно в команде с ней, как никогда еще в жизни. Естественное взаимодействие, без лишних слов и суеты, синхронные движения — такое встречается или у близнецов, или давних напарников.

Их сборы только усиливали это впечатление. Им негде было уединиться и пришлось раздеваться и одеваться бок о бок. Не возникло ни неловкости, ни смущения, несмотря на секс и драматичное расставание. Понедельник и их свидание казался далеким прошлым. Шли вторые сутки знакомства, но казалось, будто они работают вместе вечность, а знают друг друга еще дольше.

Они даже одевались с одинаковой скоростью. И в одинаковые вещи. Впрочем, экипировка не учитывала пол и не предполагала разнообразия. Все было строго функционально и удобно: футболка из специальной синтетики — быстро сохнет, отводит пот, пропускает воздух. Высокие носки, чтобы сберечь ноги в тяжелых и плотных ботинках — ударопрочных, с жесткой фиксацией щиколотки. Плотные непромокаемые брюки, не стесняющие движений. Тонкий свитер с горлом — естественная подкладка под жесткий бронежилет из кевлара. Добавьте подшлемник, каску, очки ночного видения, перчатки, кобуру и куртки.

Они стали похожи, как близнецы, но Ли казалось, что Кара выглядит не только уместнее во всем этом, но и красивее.

Они отличались только цветом глаз, ростом — и то совсем незначительно! — и выбором оружия. Вот тут-то и проявилась индивидуальность.

Ли выбрал в качестве личного оружия Глок-22 сорокового калибра и штурмовую винтовку M4, а Кара — M1911 сорок пятого калибра и винтовку Ремингтон для снайперов.

— Я за рулем, — предупредила Кара и взяла ключи от армейского хаммера.

Ехать до Зарека пять или десять минут. Поэтому Ли не стал спорить.

Они взяли передатчик и наушники связи, и Дуалла мгновенно переключилась на другой канал.

Спецназ еще не добрался до них. Возможно, Кара и Ли подъедут одновременно с ударной группой.

— Как я не догадалась, что ты не живешь в той квартире, — проворачивая ключи в замке зажигания, произнесла Кара.

— А что не так с той квартирой?

Она газанула, выкрутила руль, Хаммер развернулся, чуть ли не подпрыгивая, и Ли еле успел пристегнуться.

— Она же стерильная. Нет личных вещей и ненужного хлама.

Ли вспомнил свою комнату в Калифорнии. Она ничем не отличалась от этой квартиры. У него никогда не накапливалось ничего лишнего. Личные вещи приходилось убирать и от младшего брата, и от матери. Хлам? Ли жестко контролировал бюджет, и ничего лишнего они себе никогда не могли позволить.

— Я все никак не могу поверить, Ли. АНБ. Как тебя угораздило?

Ли пожал плечами.

— Чем тебя не устраивает АНБ?

— Девизом «Сила есть — ума не надо».

Они катили в лабиринте промышленной зоны с не очень большой скоростью. Хаммер был без крыши, и ветер приятно обдувал их, что в такой одежде только приветствовалось.

— Неужели обо мне у тебя сложилось такое же впечатление?

— Нет, конечно. Но и то, что сложилось, оказалось в корне неверно.

— А я о тебе своего мнения не изменил.

Он не то чтобы лукавил, нет. Он просто знал, что будет удивляться, и был готов к сюрпризам, поэтому так легко все принял. Раскрепощенная девчонка из саппорта, хакер, пойманный на горячем, агент ЦРУ, серьезный и с хорошим послужным списком — все это не противоречило его первому мнению, а всего лишь дополняло его.

— Если ты догадывался, кто я, почему не намекнул, кто ты? Хоть бы глазом моргнул.

Ли представил себя, прикованным к кровати, и засмеялся.

— Что-то я не помню твоих слов: «Я агент ЦРУ».

— Снова Quid pro quo? Подумать только, а я жалела, что ты гражданский!

Ли ничего не ответил на это, хотя хотел: их слушало слишком много ушей, но Кара и не ждала ответа.

— Ребята, — внезапно нарушила тишину Дуалла, — кажется, нас нашли. Идут к фургону. Келли отправляет управление дронов шефу, а потом запустит вирус. Билли отослал отчет Нагале. Фургон собираются загнать во двор.

— Не сопротивляйтесь, — сказал Ли. — Сдавайтесь и тяните время. Мы скоро будем.

— Все будет хорошо, — произнесла Дуалла.

— Не уверен, — раздался голос Билли.

— Они нас не тронут, — заговорила и Келли уверенным тоном. — Иначе просто никто не станет с ними торговаться.

Кара, не говоря ни слова, вдавила педаль газа в пол. Они долетели ровно за две минуты, и все равно опоздали.

Ни фургона, ни ребят на месте не оказалось. И канал связи с ними тоже молчал.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Зато проявилось начальство: Нагала, Кейн и Розлин, а потом и шеф с отчетом: машина спецназа застряла в плотном трафике. С дронов и начальство, и шеф видели внутренний двор автомастерской, но ни у Кары, ни у Ли доступа к картинке не было.

— На заброшенном доме есть пожарная лестница, — сказал Ли Каре. — Предлагаю расположиться там. Двор мы увидим в прицел.

Оба осторожными перебежками добрались до лестницы. С третьего этажа открылся неплохой вид на двор, куда люди Зарека загнали фургон.

Кара прикинула расстояние.

— Я могу их отсюда достать.

— Не можешь, — отрезал Ли. — У них заложники.

— Аполло, Старбак, не пропадайте, постоянно докладывайте о ситуации, — в эфире прорезался голос Нагалы.

Кара коротко отрапортовала, что она видит. Заложников отвели к стене, каждого контролировал свой охранник. Но больше ничего не происходило, будто Зарек чего-то ждал.

Где-то рядом надрывно зазвонил телефон.

— Возьми трубку, — хором друг другу сказали Кари и Ли. И также слаженно ответили: — Это не мой.

Ли огляделся. Над их головами, пролетом выше, лежал бесхозный телефон — именно он звонил. Ли поднялся, взял его в руки и включил громкую связь.

— Слушаю, — сказал он.

— Это Том Зарек, с кем я разговариваю?

— Аполло.

— Сам греческий бог солнца спустился с Олимпа?

— Нет, не бог. Том, у вас мои люди.

— Я рад, что вы заметили, и не придется ничего объяснять. Ваши люди не пострадают, если будут выполнены мои условия. Первое. Правительство, от которого мы все зависим, незаконно. Президент и его министры должны уйти в отставку. Второе. Люди должны взять свободу и выбрать то правительство, которое будет представлять весь народ.

— Отставка президента и новые выборы? И все?

— Полагаете, этого мало? Выполните хотя бы это.

Том Зарек дал понять, что закончил разговор, но Ли решил удержать его на линии:

— Знаете, Том, я читал вашу книгу в колледже. Резкая, эпатажная, очень радикальная, но она заставила меня посмотреть на многое, что я принимал на веру, со скепсисом.

— Рад, что я был популярен среди молодежи…

— Нет, не были. Дело не в этом. В книге вы заботились о простых людях, простом рабочем человеке. Будьте последовательны. Сейчас вы взяли силой трех простых рабочих человек. Ради кого вы стараетесь построить новый мир, если в первую очередь пострадают они?

— Что ты делаешь, Ли? — практически беззвучно спросила Кара, ему не обязательно было слышать, фразу он мог прочесть по ее губам, тем более что они стояли рядом, плечом к плечу. — Зачем ты с ним разговариваешь?

— Я тяну время, — также беззвучно ответил он ей.

— Нельзя приготовить омлет, не разбив яиц, — ответил Зарек. — Вы понимаете?

— Отчетливо. А вы понимаете, чем закончатся ваши действия сейчас? Не будет никаких переговоров, пока вы не отпустите заложников. Если вы их тронете, вас просто всех расстреляют.

— А кто вам сказал, что я хочу вести переговоры?

— Тогда чего же вы хотите?

— Заставить обращаться с нами, как с людьми, а не с животными.

— И как вы это сделаете?

— Я приглашаю вас прийти ко мне и побеседовать, как человек с человеком, а не военный со своей целью.

— Вы гарантируете, что, пока мы будем беседовать лицом к лицу, мои люди не пострадают?

— Даю слово.

— Идет.

Ли нажал отбой, и Кара дала волю чувствам.

— Ли, что ты творишь? Тебе мало, что трое наших уже там?

— Мне кажется, с ним можно договориться. Он идейный человек. Он стал революционером не из-за любви к жестокости, а из-за любви к свободе. И судя по нашим данным, он единственный лидер. Его люди не будут стрелять, если он им не прикажет.

— Давай я сниму его прямо отсюда. Нет лидера — нет проблемы.

— Ты не понимаешь, Кара. Мертвый Зарек — это бойня. Живой Зарек, который дает отбой, — все живы. У меня есть шанс. Дай мне его взять.

— Ты должен спрашивать не меня, Ли, а своего начальника.

Ли показательно снял наушники.

— Лучше просить прощения, чем разрешения.

За наушниками последовали каска и бронежилет. Также он вытащил из кобуры пистолет — все равно отберут. Приставил к перилам винтовку.

— Возьми Зарека в прицел, жди подкрепления. Если разверзнется ад, стреляй. Будут мылить голову — вали на меня.

Кара яростно шагнула вперед:

— Не думай, что я тебя отпущу просто так!

Ли обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Ты при знакомстве предлагала мне помочь с нестандартным запросом. И прикрыть спину, помнишь? Пришло время, выполнять обещания, Старбак.

Он прищурился, но взгляда от нее не отрывал, пока она неохотно не кивнула ему.

— Береги себя. — Он сжал ее плечо и был таков.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Ли, без сомнений, поступал глупо. Они сели в лужу из-за спешки: толком не скоординировали действия с бойцами спецназа и подставили своих же людей. Не очень мудрую спешку руководства он, в общем, понимал: Том Зарек сам был ходячей бомбой. Раз он решился напасть на агентов АНБ и ЦРУ, значит, он может сделать что угодно. Пока он находится вдали от толп людей, пока число жертв может быть сведено к трем, нет, четырем агентам, его надо остановить.

Оставалось надеяться, что остановить Зарека можно не только пулей, но и словом.

Ли совсем не хотелось входить в двор автомастерской, дать себя обыскать, позволить снять свитер, но он выигрывал время, давал противнику почувствовать себя в выгодном положении и успокоиться. А еще он не мог оставить Дуаллу и Билли, с которыми работал не один год, на линии огня в одиночестве.

Том Зарек, высокий мужчина, плотно сбитый, частично седой, смотрел на Ли оценивающе.

Ли огляделся, прежде чем повернуться к нему. Билли, Дуалла и Келли стояли у бетонной стены, в полуметре друг от друга. Руки их были связаны сзади, и к каждому был приставлен вооруженный охранник с автоматом. Они увидели его, но ничего сообщить или сделать он не мог.

— Я думал, вы старше. Странное прозвище — Аполло. Сын Зевса?

Ли вспомнил отца и подавил улыбку:

— Это просто глупый позывной.

— Значит, это вы читали мою книгу в колледже?

Ли кивнул.

— Плохо читали, раз ничего не поняли. Поняли бы — не пошли добровольно служить этому режиму. И умирать за него.

— А за что бы пошел умирать внимательный читатель?

— А вы непременно хотите умереть? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Зарек.

Ли покачал головой.

— Не хочу. Именно поэтому и решил поговорить лично. И убедить вас сдаться.

— Ради чего? Полагаете, нам простят побег и этот захват?

— Нет, не простят. Но если вы хотите, чтобы в вас видели людей, ведите себя как люди.

Что-то еще сказать он не успел.

Их прервал звук выстрела и женский пронзительный крик.

Ли резко обернулся. Келли сидела на земле, сжимая окровавленный живот. Над ней стоял охранник, с разорванным ухом.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Спецназ прибыл за несколько минут до выстрелов. Три группы, Альфа, Бета и Созвездие, разделились, решив штурмовать автомастерскую с трех разных сторон.

Кара не усидела на месте, взяла штурмовую винтовку Ли, свою повесила на другое плечо, и пошла вместе с Альфой к заднему ходу. Именно тогда и услышала выстрел и крик Келли.

— Сэр, — отрапортовала она Нагале, глядя на командира отряда. — Они начали убивать заложников.

Кейн бы отдала приказ не считаться с потерями, но Нагала сказал другое:

— Спасите заложников, если получится. Я бы предпочел, чтобы они остались живы. Зарек и его люди — по ситуации.

Они пошли дальше, не встречая сопротивления и медленно продвигаясь по пустым помещениям. Видимо, всех привлек выстрел во дворе.

Вторый выстрел заставил их ускориться.

Кара услышала, что группа Бета тоже вышла на позиции, а Созвездие с таранами подходит к воротам двора.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Лора Розлин и адмирал Нагала могли только смотреть и слушать: картинка с дронов и звук шли четко, но с небольшим опозданием, комментарии же Кары Трейс приходили чуть раньше.

После сообщения о казнях, Лора сжала рукоятки кресла так, что побелели пальцы, а Нагала в сотый раз вытер испарину.

Сменился фокус картинки, и они увидели, что Ли и Зарек добежали до Келли и его охранника.

— Что случилось, Мейсон? — спросил у охранника Зарек.

Этот Мейсон не выглядел вменяемым. Он подскочил к Зареку, размахивая пистолетом.

— Мерзкая сука меня не уважает! Я ждал двадцать лет, я сидел ради чего? Чтобы она так смотрела на меня? Она откусила мне мочку уха, Том!

Зарек не успел ответить, как Мейсон резко повернулся к Келли и наставил на нее дуло.

В этот драматичный момент вмешался капитан Аполло, уже запоровший операцию.

— Остановите его, он же ее убьет! — воскликнул он. — Вы дали мне слово, что пока мы разговариваем, никто из моих людей не пострадает.

— Весьма наивно, — пробормотала Лора, косясь на Нагалу. Ну и сотрудников тот выбирает. Возможно для флота быть человеком чести, держать слово и верить, что оппонент тоже выполнит договоренности, нужные качества, но не для разведки.

— Смотри на меня, сука! — в это время орал Мейсон. — Смотри в глаза! Вы все должны умереть, и ты первая.

— Вы сказали, что вы не животные. Посмотрите на него! — продолжал умолял капитан Аполло.

Зарек с яростью повернулся к нему:

— Вы его посадили в тюрьму, вы сделали из него животное. Что посеешь, то и пожнешь.

— Ли, твою мать, — отчетливо ясно произнесла лейтенант Трейс себе под нос, явно забываясь, что она в эфире. — Отойди в сторону с линии огня, дай пристрелить этого сукиного сына.

Лора хотела закрыть глаза и не видеть, ни того как бешеная тварь убивает молодую девушку, ни того как хорошего человека, оказавшегося не там, учат жизни, но капитан Аполло внезапно замолк. Понял, что все усилия его тщетны?

Лора не успела посочувствовать, — да даже моргнуть! — как тот оказался около Мейсона, отобрал пистолет, развернул и выстрелил ему в упор, прямо в лоб. А потом повернулся к Зареку, приставил пистолет к его виску, и нажал рукой на плечо, заставляя опуститься на колени.

Лора переглянулась с Нагалой. Тот, наконец-то, расслабленно улыбался. Может быть, тот и разбирается в нужных для разведки кандидатках. Кажется, этот капитан Аполло смог переломить ситуацию и взять всех под свой контроль, что не могло не вызывать определенного восхищения, чисто профессионального, разумеется.

Капитан Аполло плевать хотел, что его окружает разгоряченная толпа с оружием. Не видел он и лейтенанта Трейс в окне с винтовкой, отдающей короткие команды группе Альфе. Он смотрел только на Зарека.

— Я все думал, почему вы сбежали. Что вам нужно, — сказал капитан Аполло ему. — А теперь понял, вы хотели напомнить миру о себе. Героически умереть, получить лучшие заголовки и дать пищу для ума будущим подражателям.

— Давайте, капитан Аполло, пристрелите этого гада, — пробормотала Розлин, но тот, разумеется, ее не слышал.

— Ну что, Том, жажда смерти еще не прошла? — продолжал капитан Аполло. — Готовы покинуть этот мир прямо здесь и прямо сейчас?

Зарек вскинул голову и улыбнулся.

— Готов.

— Только этого не будет, Том. Вы прикажите вашим людям сдаться. Все закончено. Никаких заголовков, никакой славы. И больше никаких смертей. Вы меня понимаете?

Зарек посмотрел на убитого Мейсона, перевел взгляд на скорчившуюся от боли Келли, и медленно кивнул.

— Сложите оружие, — обратился он к своим людям.

Розлин с раздражением сняла очки и швырнула их на стол. С одной стороны, не дать террористу того, что он хочет, правильно. А с другой, Том Зарек остался жив. И Лора не знала злиться на капитана Аполло или восхищаться дальше.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Кара, глядящая на сцену через лазерный прицел, была начеку и готова ко всему, но не к тому, что этот сброд начнет разоружаться.

Ли, наконец-то, увидел ее с подкреплением и махнул рукой.

— Кто-нибудь, вызовите врача, бога ради! — крикнул он, взглядом проверяя Келли, но с линии огня не ушел.

Кара чертыхнулась. Вертолет с медиками был в пути, конечно, шеф не стал дожидаться команд сверху и сразу его вызывал. А это значило, что даже если Ли перестанет загораживать Зарека, она все равно уже не сделает выстрел. Потому что этот сброд окружает Ли, Келли и Зарека плотным кольцом. Потому что этот сброд может очень быстро вооружиться, и под удар первым попадет Ли, а потом Келли. И потому что Каре совсем не улыбалось постфактум объяснять шефу, адмиралу Нагале и Лоре Розлин почему она не выполнила указание Ли, которому поручили командовать этой операции. Кейн же ее вряд ли выручит: за такое явное пренебрежение жизнями своих людей перед главой АНБ и советником президента, Кейн первая отречется от Кары.

Плевать на Кейн. А вот на Ли и Келли не плевать. И на шефа тоже.

И хотя ворота были снесены ровно через минуту, хотя Бета и Созвездие одновременно вошли во двор, где уже никто не оказывал сопротивления, Кара отложила винтовку.

Она, как послушный рядовой, отчиталась перед Нагалой об успешной операции: один убитый террорист и один раненый агент.

Кара оставалась на месте до конца. Смотрела, как увозят Зарека и его людей. Смотрела как врачи колдуют над Келли и грузят ее в вертолет. Смотрела как Ли, проводив вертолет, подходит к своим людям.

Ди казалась совершенно спокойной, но неестественная бледность выдавала ее. Билли же был в полном беспорядке: спутанные вспотевшие волосы, неестественная улыбка, лихорадочный румянец и осипший голос красноречиво говорили о том, что он пережил.

— Как вы? — спросил Ли у Билли.

Тот пожал плечами, явно испытывая неловкость.

— Мейсон пытался поговорить с нами, я и Ди молчали, но Келли его отбрила. Тогда он, пользуясь тем, что Зарек отвлекся, схватил ее и решил научить уму-разуму в фургоне. Я попытался его остановить, словом, конечно, но сунул мне в лицо дуло. — Билли прикрыл глаза. — Он меня даже не ударил. Просто пригрозил дулом. И я просто стоял в первом ряду и смотрел, как он глумится над Келли.

— Ты поступил правильно, — вмешалась Кара, злость на Ли с его выкрутасами и не думала проходить. — И Ди тоже. Вы никого не провоцировали, не разговаривали с террористами. Келли и Аполло вели себя глупо, и им очень повезло, что все обошлось.

— Но если бы не Ли, Келли бы застрелили, — заметила Дуалла.

— Я же говорю, повезло. Если бы их убили обоих, мне пришлось бы вытащить его с того света и надрать ему его симпатичный зад.

Дуалла прыснула со смеху, да и Билли начал нормально улыбаться.

— Ничего, что я стою возле вас? — спросил Ли.

Кара досчитала в уме до десяти.

— Стой-стой. Я на тебя зла и временно не разговариваю.

— Почему? — Ли удивленно приподнял брови. — Операция прошла успешно. Чем ты недовольна?

— Ты это называешь успешно? — взорвалась Кара. — Пройти по лезвию ножа и утверждать, что все было под контролем? Так нельзя рисковать, Ли.

— Если нельзя рисковать, в чем же тогда веселье, Кара? — Ли подмигнул ей.

— Заткнись, — Кара толкнула его и отошла в сторону.

Давно ей не было так страшно кого-то потерять. И с этим надо было что-то делать. Как-то возвращать свое спокойствие.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Шеф и Ли сидели в «Катапульте» и пили воду. Несколько дней прошло с ареста Тома Зарека, но их межведомственную группу не только не расформировали, но признали, что они действовали эффективно, и решили оставить и дальше работать вместе. На самом деле, конечно, Кейн, явно недовольная тем, что Зарек остался жив, просто махнула рукой и отдала своих людей АНБ. Адмирал Нагала нисколько не возражал. Лора Розлин тоже.

— Дали добро поставить камеры Балтару и Инвиер, — будничным голосом говорил шеф, словно читал новостную сводку СНН. — Так как о Джине Инвиер уже позаботилась Кейн, нам достался Балтар.

— Есть досье? — спросил Ли.

Шеф покачал головой.

— Да можно сказать, нет. Родители и брат — фермеры из Канзаса. Высокое IQ. Получил грант и закончил Массачусетский технологический. Какое-то время работал в НАСА. Но «Пайкон» его перекупил. Любит вечеринки и высоких блондинок.

Ли хмыкнул в свой стакан.

— И это все? Любит блондинок? А кто их не любит?

— Предпочитаю брюнеток. — Пожал плечами шеф.

Они недолго помолчали.

— Какой план? — спросил Ли.

— Наши и ваши аналитики подготовили сценарий. Тебе понравится. Вы с Карой идете на вечеринку. Как пара. Ты в форме ВВС, со своим званием. Кара в красивом платье, платит-то АНБ. У тебя важная роль, Ли.

С учетом того, что Кара не хотела его ни видеть, ни слышать, Ли уже нравился этот план.

— Важная роль? В форме ВВС?

Шеф довольно громко хмыкнул.

— Ты должен затмить Балтара. Остроумием, интеллектом, обаянием. Он должен увидеть в тебе вызов.

Ли внезапно перестал нравится этот план.

— Понимаю. И уйти с Карой?

— Именно. Ему не просто нравятся блондинки. Он нарцисс, ему нравится чувствовать себя самым лучшим.

— Концепцию я понял. Кара уйдет с ним.

— Они поедут к Балтару, где Кара установит жучки и камеры, не раскрывая себя.

Нет, этот план совершенно не годился.

— То есть, ей придется с ним спать?

— В этом весь и смысл. Он не должен ничего заподозрить.

Ли уставился на шефа. Неужели тот не понимает, как бездарно используется КПД первоклассного специалиста?

— Шеф, тебе ничего не кажется странным? Что служба Кары сводится к работе девицы по вызову?

Шеф ответил невозмутимым взглядом.

— Она большая девочка и любит секс.

**.....::.....::.....::.....**

Кара сидела у стойки бара в легком шифоновом платье в пол небесно-голубого цвета, и Ли замер, чувствуя себя глупым и неуместным перед ней.

— Знаю, знаю, — улыбнулась Кара, явно довольная произведенным впечатлением.

Ли ожидал, что ее молчаливый бойкот будет продолжаться, и мигом воспрянул духом.

— Не хочешь потанцевать? — спросил он.

Согласно их заданию, Кара не должна была отказываться, но Ли все равно с трепетом ждал ее ответа.

— Почему бы и нет.

Она встала и оперлась на его руку. Улыбнулась светло и невинно. Будто они не были на задании, будто у них настоящее свидание.

И так легко было забыть о работе, особенно о той части, которая касалась Кары, пока она улыбалась.

Кара, конечно, догадалась, о чем он молчит. И в свою очередь молчать не стала.

— А что не так? — покачиваясь в такт музыки, спросила она. — Балтар симпатичный и неглупый. Брюнет. Высокий и подтянутый. Вполне мой тип.

От ее слов у него внутри все вспыхнуло, будто он снова проглотил жидкий огонь абсента.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть какой-то тип.

Кара улыбнулась еще шире.

— Погоди, ты ревнуешь!

Она даже, кажется, обрадовалась.

— Ничего подобного.

— Ревнуешь, ревнуешь! — Ее глаза блестели, и смотреть на ее ликующее лицо было больно.

Ревновал ли он? Возможно, да. Ли сам еще не разобрался, что к ней испытывал. Но открыться, показать себя уязвимым, дать ей возможность шпынять его, он не мог.

И потом, если бы он признался, рассказал, что ощущает родство и близость, как ни с кем другим, что хотел бы развития отношения, то это бы не стало поводом менять операцию. Даже если, вдруг, Кара испытывала что-то похожее. И если бы он мог наплевать на свое самосохранение, то стоило помнить о ней, о том, каково ей будет в раздрае уходить с Балтаром, после такого.

Поэтому он усмехнулся и нарочито небрежно ввернул ее же слова, сказанные сто лет назад:

— Мечтать не вредно, Кара.

Кара промолчала, просто приникла к его плечу, и Ли на какое-то время отставил в сторону свои мысли, пока не почувствовал, что кто-то стучит ему по плечу.

— Извините, — произнес Балтар за его спиной, — но можно вас разлучить на один танец?

Ли с неистовым наслаждением представил, каково будет этому сибариту в тюрьме, и повернулся, лучезарно улыбаясь:

— Конечно.

Он оставил Кару с ним и пошел, не оглядываясь, к барной стойке. Чем дальше он отходил, тем больше предстоящая расплата переставала его греть. Поэтому он тут же заказал себе виски. Чтобы окончательно растравить себя, он медленно тянул алкоголь, поглядывая на танцпол.

Одна из ладоней Балтара лежала на спине Кары и порой гладила ее лопатки. Он что-то шептал ей на ухо, и Кара смеялась так заразительно, будто ей и правда нравился этот тип.

В конце концов, они тоже подошли к стойке.

— Шеф, угости нас своей зеленой феей, из личных запасов, — ликующе попросила она, и Ли почувствовал ледяную хватку на своем сердце.

Дуалла в светло-серебристом платье с открытой спиной, как собственный ангел-хранитель, подошла и села рядом с ним.

Ли не смотрел на весь аттракцион: как шеф торжественно выносит бутылку, как разливает по рюмкам и поджигает алкоголь, как эта парочка пьет. Зачем, все катилось ровно по одному и тому же сценарию, в котором он уже участвовал.

И все это было ложью.

— Маргариту, пожалуйста, — попросила Дуалла у шефа. И только потом повернулась к Ли. — Как ты?

— Лучше всех, — попытался улыбнуться он.

Ди наклонилась ближе. И сказала ему на ухо.

— У вас новое задание.

— Новое? А как же…

— Тут не требуется тонкая работа. Обычная слежка, ее выполнят и стажеры. Камеры Кара поставит сегодня. Вы свою роль сыграли.

— И что теперь нас ждет?

— Саботаж на «Галактике».

Вот теперь Ли повернулся к Ди целиком и полностью.

— На авианосце отца?

— Кто-то, у кого есть доступ к арсеналу, позаимствовал взрывчатку. Никто не знает для чего. Внутреннее расследование топчется на месте. Вас посылают как пилотов.

Ли невесело рассмеялся. Казалось, вечер уже ничего больше не может испортить.

— Только не это. Я сам готов переспать с этим Балтаром, но только не быть пилотом на авианосце.

— Ли, — Дуалла взяла его за руку. — У вас с Карой нужная квалификация. И даже звания. Вы должны выступать как члены авиагруппы, а не как следователи или разведка. В чем проблема?

Она не понимала.

— В отце, — выдохнул Ли. — Он думает, что я бухгалтер, гражданский. Он не поверит, если внезапно я окажусь пилотом. Он сразу поймет, что я в разведке. Моя легенда разрушится еще до того, как я там окажусь. Стоит ему только увидеть в документах на перевод мое имя, как ему все станет ясно.

Ди посмотрела на него, как на ребенка.

— Ли, командование будет знать заранее, кто вы такие. А как иначе? Билла Адаму уже поставили перед фактом, что прибудет команда под прикрытием тайно вести расследование. Что за операцию отвечает АНБ. А в качестве консультантов выступает ЦРУ.

Ли покосился в сторону Кары и Балтара. Балтар как положил руку ей на спину, так и забыл убрать.

— Почему АНБ?

— Кажется, кто-то внезапно поглупел, — Ди тоже взглянула в ту сторону. — Авианосец, Ли, это территория Штатов, и на нем действуют те же законы, что и внутри страны. Поэтому операцию ведет АНБ. То есть ты и наша эффективная совместная группа. Соберись, пожалуйста.

Шеф поставил перед ней треугольный фужер с прозрачным коктейлем и лаймом. Ди поблагодарила и начала медленно цедить.

Ли смотрел, как Кара поднимается с места, как Балтар обнимает ее, и они уходят вместе.

Ди оставила коктейль недопитым, достала из своей крошечной сумочки помаду и зеркало и старательно принялась красить губы.

— Ссылка на подробную информацию должна упасть тебе на почту. Вылет завтра вечером, так что не злоупотребляй выпивкой.

Она поднялась.

— Ты тоже в команде? — спросил ее Ли.

— Я связист. Билли остается дома, будет мои доклады, отредактированные Нагалой, относить прямо Розлин. Так что скоро увидимся.

— А она права. — Шеф подошел к Ли. — Тебе не стоит больше пить. Лететь долго, а тебе придется пилотировать «Ф-22». Летал когда-нибудь на таком?

— На рапторе что ли? — усмехнулся Ли. — Да, было дело.

— И сажал на авианосец?

— И сажал, и взлетал, и участвовал в авиашоу, и даже есть несколько боевых вылетов, шеф. Не беспокойся, я справлюсь. Скажи лучше, вы с Келли остаетесь дома или тоже летите на «Галактику»?

— Мы в команде. Я буду отвечать за техническое обслуживание самолетов, Келли — за программное обеспечение. Но нас добросят до базы на военном самолете, а там подхватит или вертолет или подлодка.

— Я бы предпочел не лететь отсюда на рапторе, а добраться с вами до базы на нормальном самолете, где можно поспать.

— Тебе нужно поспать заранее, вот прямо сейчас поехать домой восстанавливать силы. Давай-ка я сделаю тебе что-нибудь безалкогольное. У меня есть один чудодейственный рецепт эликсира силы: бодрит, тонизирует и выводит все токсины. И спишь, как младенец.

Ли посмотрел в свой недопитый стакан. Расставаться с ним, скажем так, не вдохновляло. Но сидеть и жалеть себя тоже не дело.

А ведь именно так поступала его мать когда-то.

Нет, совершенно точно, это не выход.

Ли кивнул, и шеф принялся готовить свой эликсир. Порезал огурец, сельдерей и перец чили — что он еще добавил в миксер, Ли не знал, но и этого за глаза хватало.

Шеф достал два высоких стакана, разлил коктейль себе и Ли, вложил трубочки.

Ли сделал глоток и улыбнулся. Огонь лизнул его изнутри, и он снова ощутил себя совершенно умиротворенным и спокойным, как в один чудесный понедельник после рюмки абсента.

— Балтар отрубится через полчаса, — сказал шеф, будто бы невпопад. — Они, дай бог, дойдут до середины прелюдии только.

— А Кара?

— А Кара выпила настойку полыни, вкус тот еще, но она вряд ли заметит. Мизерная доля спирта в настойке была, но, думаю, вся выгорела.

Ли смотрел на шефа во все глаза.

— Но как? Я не понимаю, ты же им наливал из одной бутылки.

— П-ф-ф! Все великие фокусы строятся на отвлечении внимания. Ты же в разведке парень, ты сам так умеешь, сам знаешь, как невнимательны все вокруг. Сегодня же мне невольно помогла Ди в своем блестящем платье. Она подошла к тебе, Кара повернула голову, Балтар повернул голову. Да и ты сам повернул голову. Если бы я хотел, я бы мог заменить десяток бутылок и переклеить все этикетки — никто бы ничего не заметил.

— Так просто?

— Простое всегда работает. Но у меня есть секрет и он тебе понравится. У меня имеется специальная бутылка. Она непрозрачная и в ней два герметичных сосуда. В одном настойка полыни, с нужными красителями, чтобы выглядела похоже. В другом адский галлюциноген и транквилизатор, который вырубит даже лошадь и вызовет жуткое похмелье с частичной амнезией. На вкус и цвет как абсент.

— Значит, вот что я такое пил... — усмехнулся Ли.

Шеф вытащил трубку из своего стакана и хорошо так отхлебнул.

— Нет, Аполло, с тобой все было по-честному.

— Тогда я не понимаю, в чем разница? Почему мы с Балтаром получили такое разное обслуживание?

На него посмотрели, как на идиота.

— Во-первых, Балтар — преступник. Он помог бомбе попасть в страну. Она не взорвется не из-за его усилий по ее обезвреживанию. Во-вторых, из-за Келли.

— Из-за Келли? — не понял Ли. — Этому слизняку же нравятся блондинки.

— Балтар не имеет никакого отношение к Келли, и слава богу. А вот ты — наоборот. Ты ее спас. Поэтому Балтар получил то, что заслуживает. Это не соразмерно, но когда я увидел, что могу сделать одолжение в ответ, то его сделал.

Ли был впечатлен. Он поднял стакан, отсалютовав шефу, и выпил его залпом.

— Ты полон сюрпризов, шеф. Подожди, — до него дошло. — Так ты и Келли? Вы вместе?

— Главный корабельный старшина Гэлен Тирол, сэр. И вы правы, мы вместе, то есть мы собираемся пожениться.

— Вольно, и мои поздравления.

Шеф улыбнулся и допил свой эликсир.

— До встречи на «Галактике».

РедактироватьЛи вышел наружу, вдохнул свежего воздуха и улыбнулся. Индийский океан, полеты — им явно нужно развеяться от бурных событий в Ди-Си. Чем черт не шутит, если абсент был всерьез, если даже шеф за него, то может, у него с Карой еще не все потеряно. Может быть, «Галактика» станет для них новым стартом.

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю команду WTF BSG & Caprica 2018, дайри-юзера "мистер двалин сексуален" и Тайсин за вычитку текста и помощь


End file.
